A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune
by BTRfanMegan
Summary: Megan Browne, her aunt, and best friend, Haley West move to the Palmwoods. There, Megan and Haley fall in love with the guys from BTR. Now a mystery girl is trying to destroy their lives. This story is also on my YT channel.
1. Chapter 1

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

We finally arrived, my best friend, Haley; my aunt, Diana; and I. We were finally here; we were finally able to make our dreams come true. We were in LA. Our taxi driver pulled us up to the Palmwoods, a place where kids who wanted to be famous came.

"Thank you," My aunt paid the fee and we stepped out of the cab.

"Ah… fresh air!" Haley said, stretching her arms.

"Yep and we finally get to make our dreams come true!" I exclaimed. Of course I was happy, I mean who wouldn't be?

We headed inside to a nice and attractive lobby. An unhappy man was at the desk.

"Welcome to the Palmwoods. I'm Mr. Bitters. What are you here for?" He asked, and was obviously bored.

"I'm renting an apartment. I have a reservation under Diana Browne."

"Oh, yes. I've heard about you." He looked over at me and Haley. "Yes, Megan Browne and Haley West, the girls who want to be actresses."

"Yeah, so?" I said. I was starting not to care for Mr. Bitters. His name fit perfectly.

He ignored me and started ratting off rules. Of course, he has to ruin everyone's fun.

"One, after 9 P.M. you stay out of the lobby. Two, no parties. Three strikes and you're out of my hotel. Three, you listen to my marker boards. Whatever it says goes. And a bit of advice, stay away from the hockey heads. You'll be better off not getting involved in any of their schemes."

Hockey heads? Wow, he sure was bitter. There were too many rules, too. How was a teen supposed to deal with that?

"Can we at least stay in the lobby for now? We need to go over our lines for the cereal commercial tomorrow." Haley asked, annoyed. "It's important and this place is supposed to help make our dreams come true."

"Yes, it's not nine yet is it?"

"No, but-"

"So you can stay." Mr. Bitters said.

Haley and I exchanged glances and I rolled my eyes. We leave our small boring town of Maryland, and end up with a dead-beat, boring, mean manager-of-a-guy.

"Girls, I'll be in our apartment unpacking. Come up when you're done." Aunt Diana said, as she headed to the elevator.

"Okay." We chorused. Time to rehearse.

We sat down on a couch and flipped through our lines. I wasn't sure if Haley was actually studying but I wasn't. I was eying the furniture, the people, and the pool. That pool looked amazing.

"It's a nice pool, isn't it?" A voice said from behind us.

"Eek!" I jumped and turned around, Haley soon following.

The voice was from a boy about my age. He had brown hair with some blonde in it and he had beautiful greenish or hazel eyes and was all eyebrows. Behind him were three other boys. One had longer brown hair and had hazel eyes. He was eying me and Haley with interest. Then there was a smaller guy, maybe a little taller than me, and he looked Spanish. The last boy had short black hair and brown eyes and had a friendly smile on his face.

"Oh, sorry, I guess we would have scared you. I'm Kendall Knight. These are my friends and band mates. This is James Diamond." He pointed to the boy with long hair. "Logan Mitchell." He pointed to the boy with the friendly smile and short hair. "And Carlos Garcia." He pointed to the smallest guy. "We came from Minnesota and we're Big Time Rush."

My eyes widened. "You guys are Big Time Rush?" I asked, surprised. "I love your guys' music!"

"Another fan!" The boy called Carlos said happily.

The boy, Logan, stuck his hand out. "Who are you?"

I shook his hand. "I'm Megan Browne. I'm fifteen. This is my best friend, Haley West. She's fourteen and a half. We came from Maryland to become actresses." I told them.

Haley then spoke up. "We came with her aunt because my parents don't support my dream…" She trailed off.

"What about your parents?" James said, looking at me.

"My mom is with her new husband traveling the world. My dad's too busy working so my Aunt said she would because she designs clothing." I felt like I just rattled off my life story to them. "How old are you guys?" I had to ask that because all of them were cute.

"All of us are 16." Kendall said. "Logan has his learner's permit."

I glanced towards the clock. 7:15. Aunt Diana would wonder where we were and she would worry. It's not really a good city to worry in.

"I'm sorry. We have to go. My aunt probably needs us to unpack and then we have to look over our lines more. That's showbiz right?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"I guess so. We'll see you two around hopefully." Logan said.

"Yeah, we hope too!" Haley said. She always had a soft spot for cute boys.

We picked up our scripts and headed to the elevator. As the door opened, I heard a shout behind us.

"What room is your floor on?" I turned to see it was James.

I glanced at Haley and smiled. As the elevator doors shut, I shouted back. "8J."


	2. Chapter 2

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

The elevator doors opened and we headed out, in search of our room.

"8J… 8J…" Haley muttered, searching around for the number. "8J… here it is!"

I just then realized something. "I don't have a key." I stated.

"Let's just bang on the door then."

And we did. If Bitters heard us, we probably would have got our first strike then and there.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'M COMING!" My aunt yelled and I heard footsteps coming down a hallway. She opened the door and rolled her eyes. "I should have known it was you two knocking like crazy. What took you so long?"

"We met some people." I said, simply. If I didn't need to, I wasn't going to tell her about them being guys.

"Who? Were they nice?"

"They were the boys of Big Time Rush, yes, and they were HOT!" Haley said, excitedly.

~James's POV~

There were two new girls at the Palmwoods and they were good looking too. Megan had brown hair with dark purple streaks that blended in with her hair that she flipped out and she had pretty blue-green eyes. And freckles were a plus. The other girl, Haley, I think her name was, had brown shoulder length hair and chocolate colored eyes.

"James? James? JAMES?" Kendall asked me, waving a hand in front of my face.

"WHAT?" I yelled. 'I was thinking!"

"You? Thinking?" Logan asked, shocked and then chuckled. "Girls?"

"Yeah." I replied, trying to act casual.

"Was it about the new girls?" Carlos asked me. "You can't call both of them, you always get the girls!"

"No, only…" I trailed off. They didn't need to know all about my love life.

"Only who?" Kendall asked, eying me suspiciously. I think all of us were affected by Megan and Haley. I mean they weren't drop-dead gorgeous like some girls but they had a nice personality about them and they were cute.

"Megan's pretty, isn't she?" Logan said, lightly. "It would be nice to ask her out..."

"Don't you even DARE!" I yelled. Whoops… I guess my secrets out now. So much for keeping it quiet.

"You like Megan!" Kendall, Logan, and Carlos said in unison.

~Megan's POV~

I had to tell Aunt Diana everything, thanks to Haley and like all adults; Aunt Diana asked tons of questions. Most of them I tried to blow off, but one I couldn't avoid.

"Do you like any of them?" Aunt Diana persisted farther.

"Sure, I like them. They're nice." I stated.

"I mean like, Like."

"Uh… I don't know…" I mumbled.

Aunt Diana rolled her eyes. "We'll continue later. Take your things back to your room. You two have to share a room. Is that fine?"

"Yeah, of course!" We both said. "We've known each other forever."

"Okay. That's good. Your room is past the living room and you turn right."

We headed to our room, dragging our bags behind us. Our mouths dropped open. The room was spacious and had two beds, a flat screen TV, two desks, and a mini fridge.

"A mini fridge?" Haley exclaimed and she flopped on the bed.

"So the Palmwoods has nice rooms." I told Haley but when she didn't answer, I turned and found her asleep. "Of course…" I muttered, shaking my head and laughing.

I unpacked my things and half of Haley's when she woke up. Aunt Diana had already gone to bed and everything was silent.

"Hey, Meg… what time is it?" she asked, groggily.

"Uh… around 10, I guess."

"Oh my gosh! I need to unpack! Let me unpack the rest." Haley jumped off the bed and walked over to her bags.

She unpacked in silence while I took a rest on the bed. Flashes of the boys in the lobby were in my head. I couldn't shake the image of James and the look on his face when we saw him. Kendall was friendly too though. I had to get my mind off them. "Haley, you want anything from the kitchen?" I asked her when I was at the door frame.

"Sure. Get me some chocolate or Oreos and milk or something."

"You're going to be up all night." I told her.

"Yeah, I know but I need to go over my lines for the commercial tomorrow."

"I do too. Oreos and milk it is." I went out to the kitchen quietly, afraid to wake Aunt Diana. I found the pack of Oreos, a carton of milk, and two paper cups. "Here we go. Snack for two."

"Awesome! Double stuffed!" That was just like her. We ate the Oreos in silence until Haley asked the question I was trying to avoid. "Do you like any of the guys that we met?"

"Uh… why do you ask?" I said, trying to stay calm.

"Just wondering. I mean we're like sisters right, so we can tell each other anything. I kind of like Carlos and James and Kendall are cute but Logan's super nice…" She trailed off, thinking about the boys.

"Haley, I don't think it's a good idea to be crushing on all four."

"I won't crush on the one you like. C'mon, tell me!" If Haley was like she always is, she was going to keep on bugging me.

"Okay, okay, okay! Pushy much… I guess James or… Kendall."

"You and James would be cute together. He wanted to know our room number!"

"Yeah, I guess so…" We thought about it in silence till I heard Haley's quiet snoring. "Haley… Haley… Haley…" I left the room as quietly as I could with my script in hand. I tip-toed through the kitchen so I would make no noise getting to the door. Once in the elevator, I thought about Big Time Rush. They were hard Not to think about… I sat down on a couch and said my lines out loud. Everyone was asleep so I didn't need to worry… well, except for Mr. Bitters. I was way past curfew.

"…And if you buy Captain Crunch, for a limited time you'll get a free toy inside." I laughed at myself, I sounded so stupid. I tried to say my lines again but I got too…

"Hey, Megan! Megan, wake up! I don't think you should be sleeping in the lobby." A distant voice said.

"I think we should push her off the couch!" Another voice said, excitedly.

"If she's like me, she would probably want her beauty sleep!" Yet another voice said.

I then felt my body hit the floor and I shot up quickly. "Hey! Did you really have to knock me off the couch… Carlos?"

"I wasn't the only one that did it… Kendall did too!"

"I really don't care. Why'd you guys wake me up?

"You were asleep in the lobby." Logan pointed out.

"So?"

"Mr. Bitters would kick you out, literally."

"Oh, well… thanks than I guess."

Carlos picked my script off the floor. "Ooh! Captain Crunch! Can you bring me a box?"

"I don't know, Carlos! It's a prop!"

"Fine, then. I just wanted some Captain Crunch." Carlos started to mutter.

"How come you were down here instead of in your apartment?" Kendall asked.

"Since when do you have to know everything about me?" I asked back.

"We're just curious." Kendall grinned.

"Whatever." I looked and all of them and groaned. "If you have to know, it's hard to practice when your best friend is asleep in your room and when you can't practice anywhere else because of an aunt who thinks every tiny noise is some killer so I came down here."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Now it's your guys' turn." I looked at all of them. "I've spilled about everything. Why are you guys up this early?"


	3. Chapter 3

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

"You want to know about us?" Kendall asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I just said that. Do you guys have girlfriends, where you going, that kind of thing."

"Camielle has a thing for me." Logan said. "I kind of like her."

"Jo and I are dating." Kendall said.

"What about you two?" I asked, looking at Carlos and James.

"I liked Stephanie… but she moved away." Carlos said, sadly.

"I have dated many girls but have no girlfriend right now." He grinned at me.

"He's dated about every girl at the Palmwoods." Logan told me.

I looked at James with wide eyes and his grin fell and he looked at the ground.

"Have you dated anyone?" Carlos asked.

"A few people but it didn't end well. All the boys were just gross and just wanted to have a girlfriend to say they had a girlfriend." I said, angrily. "I hate to think about it."

"Okay, then. We won't ask about it anymore." Kendall said.

"Thanks and where are you four going? You can't sneak out of that easily." I grinned.

"Rocque Records." He said, simply.

"Isn't that where you record?"

"Yeah," Logan nodded.

"Why at-" I looked at the clock: 7:10 "At 7:10 in the morning?"

James looked up. "He makes us get up early a week each month to practice for our concerts and tours. And it destroys my beauty sleep!"

"Oh, okay then… That's all I needed to know, thanks!" I started to head to the elevator.

"Hey, would you like to go to Rocque Records with us?" James asked.

I turned around to look at their faces…

~Haley's POV~

I woke up and looked around our new room. Everything was the same as it was last night. There was the Oreo package which was almost empty, the empty milk carton lying on the floor, and the paper cups were knocked over dripping some milk. One thing was missing though… Megan. I went out to check in the living room and the kitchen but all I found was Aunt Diana hurrying about.

"What's wrong Diana?" I asked, nervously. Did she notice that Megan was gone too and that something was wrong?

"I'm just trying to tidy some things up, that's all. Can you tell Megan to get up? Your audition is in three hours."

"Uh… Megan isn't in the bedroom."

"Then is she in the shower?"

"Uh… no… She's not here."

"What? Oh my gosh, I knew this was going to happen." Diana started to freak out.

"Hold on a second, let me see if anything's gone." I said, running back to our bedroom.

I went to her desk and searched for her audition script. It was gone. I went back out to Diana. "Her script is gone. She's probably in the lobby looking it over."

"Oh, thank goodness, thank goodness." Diana said, over and over again.

~Megan's POV~

"You want me to come to Rocque Records with you?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, it would be cool for someone to see what we do on a regular basis." Kendall said.

"I'd love to go, oh wait, I have that cereal commercial audition today, remember?"

"You could come tomorrow." Logan said.

"And bring Captain Crunch with you!" Carlos added.

"Could Haley come? I'm not going without her."

"Sure, both of you can come. We'll have to take two limos though. We'll come by your apartment at 7:00. Is that okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, that's great!"

"We'll see you then, we have to get going."

"Okay! Bye!" I waved.

"Bye," All four said.

They left and I was alone in the lobby. I better get back up to my apartment so Aunt Diana wouldn't worry. I took the elevator and ran to the door. I used my key and tried to unlock the door quietly. When I arrived in, Aunt Diana was waiting in the kitchen while Haley was on the couch.

"Where were you, Megan? You didn't leave a note and I was worried!" Aunt Diana asked, almost hysterically.

"I was practicing for the Captain Crunch commercial. I went down to the lobby because Haley was asleep and if I practiced in the living room you would wake up in hysterics." I said. "And I talked to the guys for a little bit."

'I told you she was probably practicing… and you talked to the guys? What did they say?" Haley asked in wonder.

'Well… they said we could go with them to Rocque Records tomorrow, you know, to take a tour."

"Awesome! Are we?" Haley asked, excitedly.

"Yes!"

"Girls, get dressed because we have to get there early." Aunt Diana said.

"Okay, we'll be out in a few." I yelled from the bathroom entrance.

*In the audition waiting room*

"I'm so nervous, what if we didn't get the part?" Haley asked, nervously.

"That's showbiz though right?" I laughed, nervously.

A lady walked out form the auditioning room. "Megan Browne and Haley West, can you please come in?"

We followed her and she told us to sit on the couch. "Megan, Haley, you got a part-" We interrupted her.

"What? No way! Awesome! What is it?" We both exclaimed, excitedly.

"You don't talk, sorry. We thought you'd be good for eating the cereal."

My eyes widened and I looked at Haley. "Eat the cereal?"

"Yeah,"

"Can I have a box of Captain Crunch though?" I asked.

She looked at me weirdly but nodded. "Sure."

The rest of the day was a bore. We hung by the pool, ate ice cream by the pool, bothered Mr. Bitters, and watched TV. We couldn't wait to go to bed so we could see the guys in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Kendall's POV~

I looked around at Logan and Carlos's faces. We had to get this plan into action before James got out of the bathroom.

"Does everyone remember the plan?" I asked them.

"The one with James and Megan in it?" Carlos asked.

"No, the one where we eat cereal." I said, sarcastically.

"Cool!"

"I was joking!"

Logan laughed. "The one where we get Megan and James in a limo all by themselves, and we take Haley in the limo with us."

"Thank you, at least someone," I looked at Carlos. "Pays attention."

~Megan's POV~

Haley was munching on her cereal and kept glancing at the clock. I rolled my eyes and put my hoop earrings in. I had to admit I looked nice. I had on my fave purple tank top and my faded Old Navy jeans shorts. Haley looked nice too, in her baby tee and Capri pants with the woven belt. The doorbell rang and Haley jumped up. "They're here!"

"I know, Haley." I said as I tried not to laugh. I grabbed the box of Captain Crunch and opened the door. "Hey, guys!"

"Captain Crunch!" Carlos said, grabbing the box and started to open it.

I had to laugh, Carlos brought out the happy-go-lucky side of me! "Yep, I thought of you."

"Oh, right! The commercial," Kendall exclaimed. "Did you get a part?"

"Uh…" Haley and I grimaced at each other. "We eat the cereal."

"Awesome!" Carlos said. "Can I eat it too?"

"Sorry you didn't get the part you wanted." Logan said.

"Nah, its fine." I said, brushing it off.

"C'mon! Let's go," Haley said while jumping up and down.

We headed down for the two limos waiting in the front. They were shiny and black, like all limos, and there was a sky light roof thing or whatever it's called. Kendall opened the door to one of the limos and Logan and Carlos got in. "Haley, how about you ride with us, so we can know you better." Kendall said. He looked at me and James. "Will you two be fine all by yourselves?"

"Uh… I don't-" I was interrupted by James.

"Yeah! That's great!" James exclaimed.

"Great! Bye!" Kendall said, rushing him and Haley into the other limo.

I looked over at Haley but she just gave me a confused look. I got in the limo and sat at the far end of one of the rows. James stood for a moment looking at me, probably deciding if he should sit by me or not, but then he sat in the other seat. I looked at the window and watched the other cars go by.

"So… I'm James." James said, grinning.

"Yeah, I know." I said, giving him a weird look while trying not to laugh. He smiled at me and my heart sped up. I was pretty positive I was blushing. He dropped his head and looked at the floor.

"I… like you, Megan." James said, still looking at the floor.

"Like you mean as a friend?" I asked. My eyes were wide and my face was probably on fire.

"No, like a crush… like a girlfriend." He moved over next to me and I blushed even harder if that was possible. "Is that fine by you?"

"I… uh-" I didn't get to finish because James leaned down and kissed me. He broke away and flashed his smile. "What do you think?"

"Yes!" That was all I could say!

"Great!" He said and leaned down to kiss me again.

It was nice and sweet and it seemed to last forever. Then the door opened up on us.

"Whoa! What do we have here?" Carlos exclaimed.

"Are they making out?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Kendall stated.

"What? They're making out? Lemme see!" Haley practically yelled.

We broke apart and looked at them. I shyly looked at James and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You're dating James?" Haley asked, excitedly.

I looked at James again and then to the others. "Yeah, I guess."

"Nice!" Haley's eyes wandered to Carlos.

I couldn't help but smile and I stepped out of the limo. James took my hand and when we passed Haley, I whispered "Don't worry. I'll help." We were lead into Rocque Records and everything looked as we pictured.

"Wow," I exclaimed. "This is like I pictured it!"

"Hello, boys. Gustavo wants you upstairs right away to work on your harmonies." She looked at our hands linked and then to Haley. "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Megan Browne. I want to be an actress." I told her.

"And she's my girlfriend!" James added.

"I'm Haley West, Megan's close friend and acting partner."

"Okay, then, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kelly Wainwright."

Kendall turned to me and Haley. "She's Gustavo's assistant and she's also a talent scout."

"Cool," We both exclaimed.

"Guys, you better get up there. I'll take Megan and Haley up with me then. They can watch from where Gustavo and I will be." Kelly informed them.

"Okay," All four guys said but as Logan, Carlos, and Kendall headed for the stairs, James headed back to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Hope you like your little tour." And he headed for the stairs with the others.


	5. Chapter 5

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

I was sure I was burning a bright shade of red when the boys were gone.

"Wow, he must be really serious about you." Kelly said looking dumbfounded.

I couldn't help at laugh at the look on her face. "Yeah, I guess…"

"Follow me. You can meet Gustavo. Don't worry if he yells… he usually does that." She added.

"I think we're used to yelling. I mean our neighbor in Maryland, he was super mean and if you fell off your bike in his yard he would yell 'YOU ROTTEN KIDS! GET OUT OF MY YARD! YOU JUST MESSED IT UP!'" Haley said.

"Oh, yes, I remember Mr. Johansson well." I stated.

"Well, then… I think you'll be used to Gustavo." Kelly said and she headed for the elevator. "Are you guys coming?"

"Yeah but… why did the guys take the stairs instead of the elevator?" I asked, glancing from the stairs to the elevator.

"Gustavo makes them walk the stairs every day."

"Eww, that sucks." Haley said, grimacing.

~In the Recording Are~

All 4 boys: *end of City Is Ours* The city is ours…

"That was AWE-SOME!" We both yelled.

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled and Haley and I winced. "THAT WAS HORRIBLE!"

"How was that horrible?" Haley asked, annoyed. "They were great!"

I nodded my head enthusiastically. Kelly looked at me and mouthed the words 'See what I mean?' and I nodded again. The boys protested while they walked out of the recording booth.

"What? How was that awful? Are you crazy? Ask Megan!"

"Whoa, do not ask Megan." I said, shaking my head.

"Why not?" Carlos protested. "You like us don't you?"

"Of course, I like you guys. I'm dating James for Pete's sake-" I was interrupted by Gustavo.

"YOU ARE WHAT?" He looked at James.

"I'm dating, Megan," He said as he took my hand and smiled at me. I blushed back at him.

"WHY HER? SHE'S PRACTICALLY A NOBODY!" Gustavo asked, loudly.

I turned around to look at Gustavo face-to-face. "What did you say to me?"

Everyone else in the room turned to me and Gustavo as we faced off.

"Ooh…" Carlos said. "Gustavo, I like Megan. She gets to eat cereal on TV!"

I smacked my face with my hands as Gustavo asked. "She eats cereal… on TV? Hahaha… she's defiantly a nobody." I couldn't help it as tears slid down my cheeks.

"Hey, Gustavo! Stop it! Don't you see you're making her cry?" Kendall said. I knew I could always count on Kendall as a friend.

"Then she's obviously not Rocque or famous material anyway."

James glared at Gustavo. "Just stop! I don't want my girlfriend crying over something like you! If anything she should be crying over my awesomeness."

Gustavo stopped laughing and stared at him. 'The ladies' man actually has a lady he's going to keep… and he's sticking up for her? Wow, is this an alternate universe?"

Logan and Kendall exchanged looks and then they headed to the door. "C'mon, you guys, we're leaving. We'll take you home and then we'll comeback." Logan said, holding the door open for us.

"Maybe," Kendall added.

I wiped some of my tears and headed for the door quickly with Haley at my feet incase Gustavo said anything about her.

~Outside in the parking lot~

This would probably be my only chance to get Haley and Carlos together. "Hey, Kendall, Logan, and James, how 'bout we take a limo together?" I asked as innocently as I could.

Kendall looked from me to Logan to Haley and then to Carlos. "I'm down with that."

Logan nodded and James said "Anything that makes you happy, sweetie."

"Okay then," I said enthusiastically. "I take a limo with Logan, Kendall, and my James and Haley and Carlos take the second limo together." Then we (Logan, Kendall, James, and I) hurried into the limo.

~Haley's POV~

I couldn't believe Megan would do this for me! I smiled at Carlos as we sat across from each other. We were quiet for a little bit until I heard a crunching sound. I saw Carlos eating the Captain Crunch.

"Oh, did you want some?" He asked.

"Sure, why not?" I laughed and stuck my hand in the box and I felt my touch his. "Oh, oops, sorry…" I mumbled, looking down so he wouldn't see me blush.

"Nah, its fine! So… do you like to sing?" He asked me.

"Kind of, I mean, I'm not that good."

"Oh, well… do you like hockey?"

"Sure, it's cool." I answered, mostly sincere.

"What about helmets?" He said, tapping himself on the head.

This time I couldn't help but laugh. "Defiantly,"

We talked and laughed the whole ride home. I was going to need to thank Megan for this; she is truly the best friend I could ever have.


	6. Chapter 6

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Megan's POV~

We arrived back to the Palmwoods before Haley's limo arrived. I was excited and was bouncing around. Two girls walked towards us.

"Hey, Kendall," The one girl with blonde hair said as she kissed Kendall's cheek.

The other girl smiled and went over to Logan and she slapped (I have no idea why) him. "Hey, Logan,"

"Hey," Both Logan and Kendall said. Kendall turned to me and said "Jo, Camielle, this is Megan, she's new to the Palmwoods… and she's dating James."

"Hi, nice to meet you!" The blonde haired girl, Jo, said.

"What's your talent?" The other girl, Camielle, asked.

"Acting with my best friend, Haley." I turned to see the limo pull in. Haley and Carlos got out laughing and eating the Captain Crunch I gave him earlier. "Is it almost gone? I'm not getting you another box." I said, laughing.

"We shared it; you can't blame it all on me!" Carlos said.

"Haley, this is Camielle and Jo." I said, still smiling. "Jo is Kendall's girlfriend and Camielle is Logan's."

"Cool, hi!" Haley said, cheerfully.

"We have to get back to the Studio now. I'm sorry, Jo, I promise we'll go on our date later." Kendall said, looking sincerely sorry.

"No, its fine, Kendall. You're a singer, that happens." She replied.

James looked at me and kissed me softly. "I'm sorry about the tour. Gustavo shouldn't have done that."

"It's fine. No need to worry, I need to chill anyway. Maybe I'll go down to the pool and looking for some auditions." I said.

"Okay, bye," All four guys said.

"Bye," Haley and I waved.

We hurried upstairs to find Aunt Diana still there. There was another woman about her age and a girl about the age of ten or eleven.

"Oh, Megan, Haley, what are you two doing back?" Aunt Diana asked.

"Getting my laptop and am going to sit by the pool. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the store?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes, but I forgot my keys and when I came in Mrs. Knight here and her daughter, Katie stopped by."

"Mrs. Knight? As in Kendall's mom?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, I am, Kendall's told me about you two, you seem like very nice girls." She said.

"Thanks," Haley and I said, grinning. Nice… right…

"Hey, can I go down to the pool with you two?" Katie asked. "I can point out people for you."

"Sure, that'd be great! We already know Jo, Camielle, Kelly…" I trailed off.

"… and Gustavo." Haley finished for me as we walked to the elevators. "It didn't go well."

"Yeah, he called me a crybaby and a terrible actress. James stuck up for me though." I told Katie.

"Oh, yeah, Gustavo does that. And oh yeah, Kendall told me you were going out with James."

"Yes, and please, please, PLEASE don't tell my aunt Diana. She'll flip!" I begged her.

"Don't worry. You're like my friend and James really does like you."

"Okay, thank you." I let out my breath.

We walked outside and sat on some of the lawn chairs. I turned on my laptop and went to Google. Three girls in big sunglasses walked by and barely glanced at us.

"Those are the Jennifers." Katie said. "They act, sing, and dance and only associate with people that are famous."

'That explains it." Haley said, rolling her eyes.

"What's up, what's up, what's up?" Someone said while playing guitar.

"Hey, Guitar Dude!" Katie said waving. Haley and I exchanged glances and we waved hesitantly.

I looked at commercials and I found one for modeling clothing. I opened my mouth to say something but a boy about Katie's age ran up to us.

"Katie, help me! My mom is trying to get me to be in another commercial!" He said, frantically.

"Okay, Tyler, hide behind the lawn chairs." Katie said, quickly.

"Got it," He said, running behind us.

A lady who looked like Tyler ran up to us, frantically. "Have you seen Tyler?"

"Uh, no…" We said. Haley and I were sincerely looking confused.

"Okay, well tell me if you see him." She ran off in a hurry.

Tyler popped out of his hiding place and came in front of us. "Who are you two? I've never seen you before."

"I'm Megan Browne, this is Haley West. We want to be actresses." I informed him.

"Cool, well I'll see you guys later. I need to hide a little while longer." He said and ran off.

"Well, you already met a lot of the Palmwoods people." Katie said, laughing. "It's always this hectic."

"Yeah," Haley said, nodding her head.

"Oh, Haley, before Tyler interrupted us, I found a new audition. It's for modeling some fashions?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be super cool! Do we get to keep the clothes?" She asked.

"I dunno. We'll ask."

"Kay, kay." She said, laughing.

I e-mailed the director and then turned my laptop off. I looked up into the sky. I couldn't wait for James to get back so we could hang out… without Aunt Diana knowing and I was going to get Haley and Carlos together.


	7. Chapter 7

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~James's POV~

I kept glancing at the clock. I wanted to get back to the Palmwoods as soon as possible. I had a good idea for a date and I was anxious to know what she would say…

~Carlos's POV~

Haley's pretty cool. She likes Captain Crunch… and other cereals, hockey, and helmets! Maybe I should ask her on a date… to the Helmet Emporium! I like Megan too, but she likes James, so I guess she'll just be my friend. She likes cereal too! I wonder if she'll get me some more…

~Megan's POV~

How long did it take to get back to the Palmwoods? I needed to see James so badly. I was positive Aunt Diana was gone so I could talk to James alone in the apartment if possible. I heard Jo's voice carry from behind a bush. Why would Jo be behind a bush? I crept over silently and found her in the arms of some dude I never saw before.

"Oh, Zeke, you're so sweet." Jo said, blushing.

"And you're so beautiful." Zeke said, pulling her closer. "Kiss me."

Jo just nodded and they kissed. Poor Kendall, I didn't know how I was going to tell him, I mean Jo didn't even see me. And who did this Zeke think he was? Oh, I was in deep trouble… and thankfully at that moment the guys walked to the pool and I was still near Jo's hiding spot.

"Hey, Kendall and James!" I said loudly. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Jo push away the guy and run out of the bushes.

"Hey, Meg!" They both called and I ran over to them. I wrapped my arms around James and hugged him tight.

"I missed you," I said, my voice muffled.

"I did too," He said, pulling me closer, if that was even possible.

I smiled and pulled away. "We got another casting audition in a day!" I said, excitedly.

"Great! What for?" Kendall asked.

"Modeling clothing! And if we get the part we get to talk too!"

"You'd look great," James said, holding my hand.

I blushed and smiled. "Thanks, hey what are you doing tonight? Do you guys want to come over? Aunt Diana's at the store till seven and I make some pretty good Mac and cheese!"

"Mac and cheese?" Kendall said trying not to laugh.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't know how to cook that well."

We found Haley talking to Carlos and Katie and found Logan with Camielle and we headed up to our apartment with them. Camielle and Logan sat at the couch holding hands and Haley and Carlos turned on the TV and started to talk about hockey. Oh, I guess that's what she was looking up last night… James sat on a bar stool and Kendall helped me in the kitchen.

"Have you seen Jo at all?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow. "She seems to be ignoring me."

"Uh… Jo? Nope haven't seen her and I don't think so." I said quickly.

"O-Kay then?" Kendall looked at me weirdly and went to turn the oven on.

I let out my breath and walked into the living room. "Anyone want anything to drink?"

"Water's fine with me." Logan said and everyone agreed after him.

"Okay, water for everyone." I walked back to the kitchen but I slipped on a water spot. "Woah!" I was prepared for me to fall but Kendall had me in his arms. "Thanks, Kendall," I said, blushing probably.

"It's no problem. You need to be careful." He said still holding me.

"You can let go of me now."

Just the James walked in. "Kendall! What are you doing with Megan, my girlfriend?"

"I-" Kendall had no idea what to say.

"I slipped and he caught me. If he didn't I would have been pretty bruised up and wouldn't be able to model." I said, trying to be sincere.

"Oh, okay," James said, still eyeing Kendall. He took me out of his arms. "Now where's this Mac and cheese you make so well?"

"I haven't made it yet and it comes out of the box… with the instructions on the back." I said, shaking my head.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." He walked into the living room.

I made the Mac and cheese and found a bag of Doritos in the cupboard. I glanced at the clock: 5:54. We still had some time till Aunt Diana got back. "Mac and cheese, water, and Doritos, come and get it!" I called into the kitchen. They came out to get their food and we went back to the couch. I brought mine and James's food out and I lounged against him.

"Thanks," He said, whispering it in my ear. "You know I think it would be nicer just being alone with you. How about a date on Saturday?"

"That would be great!" I said a little too loudly.

Everyone turned to me and I waved quickly. "Hey," Everyone shook their heads and grinned and I heard Logan say "The secrets of the secretive couple."

"We're not secretive!" James said. I nodded in agreement.

We watched TV till 6:45 or so, giving them enough time to leave before Aunt Diana got home. I noticed Haley and Carlos getting closer and closer together. Logan and Camielle were snuggling but poor Kendall had no one. How was I going to tell him?


	8. Chapter 8

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

Everyone left and Haley and I were in the apartment alone. We hurried and did a quick clean-over of the apartment, just in case Aunt Diana saw something she shouldn't.

"I see you're getting close to Carlos." I stated, grinning.

"Yeah," She grinned and looked away.

I rolled my eyes and found a letter on the table. What was this? I opened it up and groaned. It was from my twelve and a half year old brother, Andy. He stayed with my dad.

"What's that?" Haley asked.

"A letter from Andy," I replied.

"What? Read it!" Haley commanded.

"Okay, okay, here it is. 'Hey, Meg. I'm coming out soon to visit you. Dad said I could and I don't like being stuck with Nanny Fatima. She's old and all she likes to do is drink prune juice and sew! See you soon! ~Andy."

"Ew… tell him no."

"I know that's what I'm going to do." I got a piece of paper and put 'no' in big capital letters. Just then, Aunt Diana came through the door. "Hey, girls. Anything new happen today?"

"Andy thinks he's coming to visit." I said, eyeing her.

"That's lovely, we haven't seen him in so long."

"That's not lovely!" Haley and I said at the same time.

"Oh, okay then. How are the guys?"

"Good," I said, quickly and then added "How was work?"

"Nice! I have a few customers already."

'That's great, Aunt Diana."

"So any parties while I was out?" She joked.

Haley and I looked at each other with wide eyes. "Of course not, Diana," Haley started. "We hung out at the pool most of the time…" She trailed off.

"Yeah," I said, looking at the floor. I picked up the letter to Andy and I headed to the door. "I need to take this letter down to Bitters. I need to get it mailed out right away."

I left quickly. Shoot, maybe we shouldn't have invited everyone over. I wasn't paying attention to what was ahead of me so when I reached the elevator, I ran into someone. "Oh," I looked up. "James!"

"Hey, Megs."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going down to the pool."

"Oh, okay," I walked into the elevator with him.

"What are you doing?"

"Mailing this letter. My brother thinks he's going to come and no, I'm not letting him."

"Oh," He looked down.

"What's wrong?" I put my arms around his neck.

"You haven't told your Aunt about you and me dating."

"She'll make me break up with you, James."

"We don't want that to happen." He said, brushing the hair out of my face.

"No, we don't." We kissed. We kissed until the elevator doors opened and we heard a voice.

"James? Megan?" It was Camielle.

I pulled away from James. "Oh, hey Camielle," James nodded.

"I didn't know you two were that into each other."

"We don't want everyone to know right now." I answered.

"Oh, okay." She looked at us weirdly and then went into the elevator.

"I'll see you later." I said, and blew him a kiss as I walked away. I walked up to Bitters' desk and he was nowhere to be seen. I looked at the bell on the desk. It was sooo tempting… I rang it. I kept hitting it and people started to look annoyed.

"Alright, alright, ALRIGHT!" Mr. Bitters walked over from the couches.

"What were you doing?" I asked. "I've been waiting here for 15 minutes."

"I was watching the soaps… and you and the one hockey head. It was almost as good as the show."

"Ew… okay… that's just… weird."  
"What do want here, Browne?"

"Uh… I want to mail this letter." I handed it to him.

"Where to?"

"189 Damphier Road Berlin, Maryland."

"Maryland?" Bitters exclaimed.

"It's to my little brother."

I walked back up to the apartment, happy to see James and just relax. Haley and I talked about Carlos and James and then we went to bed. Ready for a day full of auditions and other things. When I finally fell asleep, I dreamt about James.


	9. Chapter 9

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

I was rushing around. Aunt Diana had to leave early and I slept in late. We had the auditions to get to… why must karma do this to me? The good thing was the guys were coming to support us!

~In the limo~

"I can't wait!" Haley said, bouncing up in down in her seat. On the one side was Carlos at the window, then Haley, and Logan. I was in the middle of James and Kendall. I kept glancing at Carlos, he was smiling at her. Good.

"I'll bet you'll look good today, Megan." James said.

"Those outfits will look good on you." Kendall added.

All of us stared at Kendall and James glared slightly. "You have a girlfriend, Kendall."

I nodded. "Yeah, Jo…" I trailed off, thinking about what Jo did.

"Yeah," Kendall grinned and sighed. "Jo…" He trailed off in thought.

I let out my breath in relief. Thank goodness he still likes her. Maybe it will turn out good… but I doubt it…

"I'm nervous…" Haley mumbled, glancing around at everyone.

"You'll be fine." Logan reassured her. "We were nervous too before our first few concerts!"

"I can understand that but still. Being my clumsy self, I'll fall off the stage." I answered back, grimacing at that picture.

Haley laughed. "I'd fall too, but maybe C-…" She broke off with wide eyes, afraid she said too much.

"We'll be in the audience, we'll catch you." Logan said, winking at me.

It was quiet obvious we all knew Haley liked Carlos. We all sat in silence listening to the radio when we pulled into the parking lot. Haley and I hurried in to the check-in area. We got our numbers and went into the waiting room. The boys walked in for a few moments.

"Good luck!" They all said.

"We'll be watching in the audition area." James said, kissing me on the cheek.

They all said 'good luck' again and were gone. We looked at some of the people who were mumbling their lines under their breath. All of the girls had one thing in common… they were all pretty.

"This might not be good." I whispered to Haley.

She nodded and one of the casting directors came in. "Haley West and Megan Browne?"

"Here," We said, standing up.

"You're up. Please come with me."

We followed her in and the guys waved to us. We waved back. Carlos jumped up in his seat. "WOO! Go Megan and Haley! You rock those outfits!"

"Carlos, they haven't tried any of the outfits on yet." Logan pointed out.

"Oh…"

"Sir, will you please be quiet or I'll have to ask you to leave." The one casting director said.

"Sorry…" "yeah…" "We won't do it again." The boys mumbled.

We went behind the stage and picked some on the practice clothes out. Here are some examples: .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/pics/olsenboye_&imgrefurl=/tag/mary-kate-olsen&usg=_Xv96tCiMGzPq10oB6sHUJv41QHk=&h=600&w=345&sz=114&hl=en&start=0&sig2=rHqY-a3LxlXxeZ91vDvI3w&zoom=1&tbnid=y1S_fxKj7Z2KFM:&tbnh=111&tbnw=70&ei=gtqfTPOJD4W0lQe8_cDdCg&prev=/images%3Fq%3Djc%2Bpenny%2Bjuniors%2Bclothes%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1362%26bih%3D504%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=441&vpy=113&dur=369&hovh=296&hovw=170&tx=103&ty=212&oei=a9qfTOGlGMO88gbit6GKDQ&esq=2&page=1&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:13,s:0

.com/imgres?imgurl=/uploads/2009_10_&imgrefurl=.com/2009/10/25/olsenboye-olsen-twins-to-design-for-jc-pennys/&usg=_0AnUtVvDbw01PeK0RAjOSYYrwqQ=&h=380&w=528&sz=37&hl=en&start=33&sig2=d7iQ3to0DxLBHrnWj0XMZQ&zoom=1&tbnid=A8snkdyNBxn-zM:&tbnh=168&tbnw=197&ei=HdufTPvPNMSqlAfinPXsAg&prev=/images%3Fq%3Djc%2Bpenny%2Bjuniors%2Bclothes%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1362%26bih%3D504%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C809&itbs=1&biw=1362&bih=504&iact=rc&dur=339&oei=5dqfTNXQNYOC8ga9k52LDQ&esq=5&page=3&ndsp=13&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:33&tx=76&ty=73

After we walked out, the boys cheered and the director turned to glare at them. "Do you want me to boot you out?"

"Sorry… We just like their outfits… they're our friends." They muttered.

"I understand that but please. We have a good bit of casting today and we need peace and quiet."

The other casting director looked at us and smiled. "That was very lovely Miss Browne and Miss West. You can sit down behind us if you want to see anyone else."

"Thanks," We said and walked to sit with the guys.

We watched the other people until the closing of auditions. I looked at the clock. It was around 5:30. I better text Aunt Diana and tell her we might be late. After I was done with the text, the casting director was in front of us.

"Will you please go on stage? We're going to announce the five winners."

"Okay!" We ran up to the stage, or pulse racing.

"Good luck! WOO!" The guys called from behind.

The casting director took a deep breath. "We liked all of your outfits and style but we could only pick five of you. So we picked…"


	10. Chapter 10

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

The director looked around at all of us again. "Victoria Jake," A girl with long black curls ran up and started to squeal 'Thank you, thank you,' over and over again. The directors smiled. "Also, Alice Rimes." A girl with a short brown haired bob and a mini dress stepped forward.

"Thank you so, So much!" She said.

"Three more girls to go…" I heard one of the younger girls say to her friend.

"We'd also like to say Lucelia Martin is one of our models." A girl with dyed bleach blonde hair and incredibly short shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top (James better hope he's not looking) stood up and waved. "And our last two girls. We would like to welcome-" We crossed our fingers and murmured small prayers. "Megan Browne and Haley West!" Haley and I smiled and started to freak out. "No way!"

"We told you, you were good!" The boys said, running up onto stage to hug us. I jumped into James's and Kendall's (?) arms. Haley looked at Carlos and smiled and mumbled "You were right!" to him.

"Haley…" Carlos trailed off, embarrassed.

"Yeah? What is it Carlos?"

"Well… I was… uh…" He stuttered.

"Spit it out. C'mon," Haley coaxed.

"Well… I've never done this before…" He trailed off.

"COME ON, SPIT IT OUT!" The guys and I said.

"Haley, will you go out with me?" Carlos said, quickly.

"What? YES!" She said and hugged him tightly.

I couldn't help but smile. Two of my best friends finally are together. I just hoped that Kendall wouldn't find out about Jo… Riding home in the limo was nice. I cuddled with James and Haley cuddled with Carlos. Logan was texting Camielle to tell her we'd be back soon. My phone started to ring and my ringtone 'Boyfriend' by BTR came on. I looked around at them.

"How do you like my ringtone?" I asked and answered it. "Hello?"

"Yeah, Megan, it's Jo."

"Jo?" I asked surprised and Kendall turned to me. "How'd u get my number?"

"Your aunt gave it to me."

'Oh, what do you want?" I asked, suspiciously.

"I want you to come down to the pool then. I need to talk to you."

"Oh, okay. I will then. Bye." I hung up.

"What did Jo want?" Kendall asked, right when I hung up.

"Uh… nothing!" I said, quickly and when he looked at me weird I said "She probably just wants to hang out and stuff."

When we got back to the house ran upstairs quick to get changed before I met Jo. When I put the key in, the door was already unlocked. I looked at Haley and then made sure the guys were close behind. I was ready with my moves in case someone was in there. I opened the door and there stood… my little brother Andy.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. I told him no in the letter.

"Dad said I could come and visit. Nice apartment by the way."

"How long are you staying?" I demanded more information.

"Like two weeks or something." He replied grinning.

I fell to my knees and started to scream. "NOOOOOO…"

Haley, arm-in-arm with Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan ran in. "What's wrong?" They all asked.

I turned to look at Haley, with a look of horror on my face. She stopped and laughed. "Don't worry, guys, it's just Megan's little brother Andy."

"Hey, I'm not little; I'm 12 and a half." Andy said, unhappily.

"Well, sorry." Haley snapped back.

James walked over to me and put his arms around me. "It's okay. You still have me."

"Whoa, who is this?" Andy asked laughing.

"It's my boyfriend, James." I said, quietly. "Please, don't tell Aunt Diana, Andy, please. I'll let you stay if you don't."

"Okay, deal." Andy said and stuck out his hand. I shook it. I then hurried to my room and got changed into something better for lounging by the pool. I said 'bye' to all of them and left.

~Kendall's POV~

I wonder why Jo wanted to talk to Megan alone… and why she didn't want to talk to me. I mean, we've been dating for awhile but she's been ignoring me. Whenever I call, she never answers or says she's busy… What am I going to do?

"You guys, I'll be right back." I said to all of them.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked, eyeing me like he knew.

"You know hang out at the pool… and see Jo." I said, quickly.

Haley shook her head. "No!" She said too hysterically.

"Why not?" I pressed.

Haley's eyes widened. "Don't you want to know Andy better?"

"Haley," I looked at her hard. "Tell me."

She shook her head and flopped face-down on the couch. I left knowing she wouldn't say a thing.

~Megan's POV~

I hurried quickly through the lobby so no one would see me. I found Jo on a lawn chair farther away from the pool. She smiled and waved me over.

"You made it."

"Yes, Jo, now what do you want?" I asked.

"I know you saw what happened between me and Zeke." 


	11. Chapter 11

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

"Who?" I tried to act sincere.

"Don't play dumb, Megan, I know, Zeke knows."

"Oh, well in that case, yeah I do know! Why would you do that to Kendall?" I demanded.

"I don't know. I mean he wasn't here a lot. He was gone on tour you know."

"No, I don't Jo. I'm going to tell him."

"Please, Megan, don't. I don't want him angry."

"He's going to find out. And he'll be even more upset if you hide it from him."

"He's going to break up with me soon so I won't have to worry about it." Jo said, matter-o-factly.

"Yeah, I am going to break up with you. Now." A voice said from behind us.

I turned around swiftly and put my hands over my mouth… it was Kendall. "Kendall, I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault, Megan; you were trying to be a good friend. Jo, why would you do this? Wait, don't answer, I heard everything."

"Whatever, Kendall. Zeke is way better than you anyways." Jo stormed off.

Kendall sat down on the chair and started to tear up. "Why didn't you tell me, Megan?" He asked, quietly.

"I don't know, well I guess I do… I didn't want you to get hurt and I thought maybe things would get better… I guess they didn't. Sorry," I said and I hugged him.

Then I did something I shouldn't have done… I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

~Kendall's POV~

She was kissing me… I think she was the girl of my dreams. She was everything… and it was Megan. I held her tight against me and we broke apart I looked into her wide blue-green eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have kissed you. I love James, not you. And did you hear a camera? I thought I did."

I looked away from her. She didn't love me, she loved James. "No, I didn't. I guess we should get back to everyone else."

"Yeah, let's go." She said and we headed for her apartment.

~?'s POV~

So Megan and Kendall, huh? Well, soon she'll be with James and I'll have James all to myself once again. I'll black mail her at first and if she doesn't tell him, I will… and the whole rest of the world. This is going to be fun!...

~Megan's POV~

Why did I do that? I'm so stupid… someone is bound to see and tell James. I'm going to have to find a way to tell him. Whenever we got back to the apartments, Aunt Diana was back and was preparing a meal.

"Congratulations, Megan!" She said, hugging me. "I'm making your favorite… tacos!"

"Awesome, Aunt Diana. How about you guys stay for supper?" I asked, casually.

"That would be great!" Aunt Diana said, enthusiastically. "I also see Haley has a boyfriend."

James looked at me and mouthed 'Should we tell her?' but I shook my head. 'No, not yet.' I mouthed back.

We ate and then we said good bye to the boys as they left. I went back to our room to watch TV on the flat screen and Haley came back a few minutes later. My phone went off saying I had a text. It was from someone named Annica (pronounced On-i-ca) Benson.

"Who's it from?" Haley asked. "James?"

"No, it's from some chick named Annica Benson. Do you know her?" I asked, wondering who in the world she is.

I opened up the text and gasped. It was the thing I dreaded most, the picture of me and Kendall kissing. It also said 'I know your secret. Stay away from James. He's mine. I'll be watching.'

"What is it, Megs?" Haley asked, sitting beside me on the bed. I let her read the text and she gasped. "You kissed Kendall?"

"Yeah…" I started to cry. "James is gonna break up with me for sure."

"I doubt that. Just tell him tomorrow. Was it nice kissing him?"

I threw a pillow at her. "That's not helping Haley."

"Sorry, you know it's probably just an over obsessive fan girl."

"Yeah, I hope you're right."

We watched TV, looked over our lines for the rehearsal tomorrow and we watched The Regular Show on Cartoon Network.

"Haley, I'm afraid to see what tomorrow is going to bring?" I whispered in the darkness of midnight.

"Like… it'll be okay… Carlos still loves me…" Haley said, sleep talking.

I sighed and opened the door to the balcony and I stepped outside into the night air.

I started to sing a song, even though I had the worst voice ever. I sung Our Song by Taylor Swift.

Link: .com/watch?v=nde_kEtUXl8

"I love you James… forever and always…" I whispered into the night sky.


	12. Chapter 12

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

The morning went by quickly and like a blur. We ate, we took the limo to rehearsal, and the guys waved us good bye. I was also still worrying over the text. Hopefully getting fit for the clothing will take my mind off it…

~James's POV~

Kendall was acting weird today. So was Megan some in the limo. She kept checking her phone and looking over nervously at Kendall, maybe she was just sorry what happened between him and Jo…

I walked over to Kendall "What's wrong? I mean you've been messing up your lines and Gustavo's getting mad."

"Sorry, I just had a rough night you know, with Jo breaking up with me and all…" He trailed off and looked away.

"Well, we're here for you, you know that." I said, and I went into the recording booth.

~Carlos's POV~

Haley had told me everything Megan did, with Megan's permission of course and I could understand the way she feels. I don't know why because Haley is my first girlfriend. I wish Gustavo would just let us leave so we can see Megan and Haley rehearse but no, we have to practice harmonies.

James walked in and looked at me. "Do you think Megan has been acting weird?"

"Wh-what d-do you mean?" I asked. Crap, I stuttered.

"I mean has Haley told you anything?"

"No, James don't worry about it. She loves you." I lied about the first part.

~Megan's POV~

Victoria and Alice were nice and we hung out with them, on the other hand though Lucelia on the other hand was a snob. They all surrounded us and were bombarding us with questions.

"You know Big Time Rush?" Victoria asked, excitedly.

"That's so cool! Can I get an autograph?" Alice asked, shyly.

"I'm sure we could ask." Haley said, grinning at them.

"James is the sexiest." Lucelia said. "I saw him yesterday, I'm gonna ask him out."

Haley looked at me quickly and replied. "No, you're not."

"Why not?" She snapped.

"Because I'm going out with him, so BACK OFF!" I answered loudly.

The directors and set people looked around at me. I waved quickly and turned away. "I'll be right back." I told Haley.

I went into the parking lot and texted James. 'James, I need to talk to you later. I 3 you. Xoxo, Meg.'

~Andy's POV~

I like the pool and I like LA. It's better than being at home and learning how to sew with Nanny Fatima. Some kid named Tyler said he would show me around so I was sitting on a lawn chair waiting when some girl stopped in front of me.

"Hi! Are you new to the Palmwoods? My name is Trudy Herskovits."

I looked up at her. "UGH! My name is… Andy…" She was a dork. I thought we had enough of those in Maryland. She had big glasses that old people wore and she had these big metal retainer thingies.

"You're cute." She flirted.

"AHHH… creepy stalker! Go away!"

Lucky then Tyler came in and she frowned and walked off. "Tyler, you're an angel." I said.

"Yeah, she's weird. Don't worry though; she does that with all of the new guys her age. She's obsessed with getting a boyfriend." Tyler informed me.

"Oh, so she shouldn't come over to me again?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Thank goodness. Now show me around."

~Megan's POV~

The rest of the day went by fast and no more texts from Annica. Although I did make another new rival, Lucelia. Whenever James got back from Rocque Records, I was going to tell him what happened. The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. That would show that Annica chick. I just hope James will understand…

"What did you want to see me for?" James asked, sitting down beside me in one of those blue tent things.

"Will you be mad?"

"I don't know, you haven't told me what it is yet." He said.

"I kissed Kendall." I said, letting out a huge breath.

"You did what?"

"I kissed Kendall. It was a quick peck on the lips and some chick named Annica Benson took a picture of it and is not threatening me."

"Annica Benson?" James asked, surprised.

"Yeah, do you know her?" I asked, surprised as well.

"Yeah, she used to go to the Palmwoods School with us and she kept asking me out. She was finally sent away. I didn't know she was back in town." James answered.

"Great… so that's what she meant by James would be hers…" I mumbled and looked down. Here was what I was waiting for… James to break up with me.

"Well, that's not going to happen." James stated.

"Wh-why not? You have a perfect excuse to." I said.

"No, I'm not because I love you." He leaned down and kissed me. "See? I wouldn't do that if I didn't love you." He leaned in and kissed me again, long and softly.


	13. Chapter 13

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Annica's POV~

Crap, I thought that would surely work… but seeing them kiss, I don't think it did. I warned you, Megan. You're in for a heck-of-a lot of payback… I better get started.

~Haley's POV~

I'm glad everything is going good. Megan told James and he still loves her, it makes me happy. Carlos just told me he wanted to have a date on Saturday after the commercial and now I'm nervous. What do I do when I'm on a date with a famous person? Time to have gossip time with Meg…

~Megan's POV~

I told James 'good-bye' and I headed off to find Kendall. I needed to set a few things straight with him. I found Kendall up in their apartment lounging on their couch.

"Megan, hey! What are you doing here?" Kendall asked, surprised.

"We need to talk. I told James." I informed him.

"Wait… wh-what?"

"I told him. He's not mad." I reassured him.

'Oh, okay. Thank goodness. Now what do you want to talk about?"

"We can't go around acting all buddy-buddy and stuff. People make a rumor and take pictures that shouldn't be taken like that Annica-"

"Annica Benson as in girl who stalked James?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, the very same, so Kendall to make this clear, we are just friends nothing more." I told him. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, of course." He said. It almost sounded like he was upset about that.

"Kay-Kay. Bye," I said leaving.

"Okay, Meg. Bye," Kendall said.

I walked back to my apartment and flopped on the couch. Andy came in and glared at me. "Move, Megan! I was sitting there!"

"No, Andy. I'm not in the best mood. Watch TV in your room or something."

"This is my room." He stated.

"And I could care less. Go down to the pool with your ipod." I replied back.

"No because there is this creepy geeky chick that keeps stalking me."

"Then date her."

"No way," He answered.

"Then you're out of luck. Good day." I said in a tone that was final.

~James's POV~

I missed Megan all ready and I hoped Kendall would not flirt with her. She's mine and I'll love her forever. I pulled out my phone and I texted her. "I miss u." I texted and put a frownie face. She texted back right away. "I miss u 2! I 3 u!" and she put a smiley face. I couldn't see how she thought I'd break up with her… Annica was always… strange. I guess that's the word. There was no way I'd fall for Annica again.

~Logan's POV~

I guess this problem is huger than I thought. I have no one to talk to about it, everyone else had a girlfriend, well Kendall doesn't but he likes someone. I'm just not as into Camielle as I used to be.

~Megan's POV~

Tomorrow was the final day on the set of the clothing modeling. I couldn't wait! Haley and I would be on TV! I went to get my shower and I shampooed my hair better so it looked glossier. My shampoo smelled funnier than usual but I guess it doesn't matter.

~Aunt Diana's POV~

Megan has been acting stranger and stranger. Whenever I bring up the guys, her, Haley, and Andy would freeze up. I was closing shop when a girl about Megan's age came up to me.

"Are you Diana Browne?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could fix my dress." She pulled it out and it was very pretty. But there was a big hole on the side.

"Of course I can. I'll work on it right away tomorrow." I answered.

"Okay, thank you." She left the way she came.

~Haley's POV~

I was relaxing on the couch and talking to Carlos on Aim when I heard a scream come from the bathroom.

"OH MY GOSH! NO!" Megan screamed.

I ran to the bathroom and opened the door. I automatically gasped and I resented doing it right away. Megan's hair was a burgundy color not the pretty brownish purple it was.

"It looks horrible. Someone dumped out my shampoo and put that in." She said, and she started to cry. "Look how vain I sound."

"Don't worry, it'll look fine if we work on it for a little bit." I said, pulling out a brush.

Whenever Aunt Diana came home, she told Megan not to worry and that it looked cute. The only problem was that Megan worried what James would think. "I'm going to call him Megan. He's not going to care."

"I hope not," She said, wiping her eyes.

I called James. "Hey, James."

"Haley?" He asked. "What's up?"

"Can you come over right away?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a few." He hung up.

"Is he coming?" Megan asked.

"Yeah," I said and then the doorbell rang.


	14. Chapter 14

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

Megan's old color: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/living/what-color-should-i-dye-my-hair-next/question-1117133/&usg=_QuKCaq-89SkWirurVjLSMup5llQ=&h=416&w=431&sz=17&hl=en&start=0&sig2=6gr2AhUYvmD5blIzCWzvUA&zoom=1&tbnid=nP9wnoOmP6RRYM:&tbnh=159&tbnw=165&ei=OFCyTPvgJ4LGlQfQqbSvCw&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dbrownish%2Bpurple%2Bhair%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1362%26bih%3D504%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C33&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=1090&vpy=77&dur=141&hovh=221&hovw=229&tx=158&ty=85&oei=GVCyTN-4CsH88AbwkuWeCQ&esq=7&page=1&ndsp=13&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0&biw=1362&bih=504

Megan's new color: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/living/what-color-should-i-dye-my-hair-next/question-1117133/&usg=_QuKCaq-89SkWirurVjLSMup5llQ=&h=416&w=431&sz=17&hl=en&start=0&sig2=6gr2AhUYvmD5blIzCWzvUA&zoom=1&tbnid=nP9wnoOmP6RRYM:&tbnh=159&tbnw=165&ei=OFCyTPvgJ4LGlQfQqbSvCw&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dbrownish%2Bpurple%2Bhair%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1362%26bih%3D504%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C33&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=1090&vpy=77&dur=141&hovh=221&hovw=229&tx=158&ty=85&oei=GVCyTN-4CsH88AbwkuWeCQ&esq=7&page=1&ndsp=13&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0&biw=1362&bih=504

~Megan's POV~

Aunt Diana opened the door and smiled friendly. "Hello, James."

I hurried up and pulled the hoodie over my head. "Hey, James." I said, quietly.

"Megan, what's wrong?" He asked, putting his arm around me casually so it wouldn't look like we were dating.

"This," I said, pulling my hood down.

"Wow," He gasped.

I turned away and tears started to fall down my face. "I knew it,"

Haley looked at me sympathetically. "James likes it, Megan. It's pretty."

"Yeah, it is. What makes you think I would stop loving you because your hair is a different color?" He asked and when Aunt Diana was in the other room, he kissed me lightly. "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

~Annica's POV~

Drats! I thought that would totally work. Did James change from the time I was sent away? Well, I have more tricks up my sleeves Megan, you better believe it because James will be mine.

~Megan's POV~

James left and me and Haley went to lay down in bed. She turned to me. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. What?"

"Carlos asked me on a date." She told me.

"That's great!" I exclaimed. "Now what's the problem?"

"That is the problem." She said.

"What? Why? I thought you liked Carlos."

"I do. I just need some dating advice." She sighed.

"Okay, be prepared it's a good bit." And that was how we ended the night.

Whenever we got to the JC Penny, the other girls were shocked at my hair but they said they liked it… except for Lucelia. Then she glared at me when me and James kissed bye.

"I'll miss you," He said.

"I'll miss you, too." And he was gone.

The director clapped her hands and she motioned us to come towards her. "Okay girls, we have your outfits all planned out. Here you go." All of our outfits looked stunning. That was the only way to put it. {Pictures of outfits are from JCPenny; And they are in video}

I took pictures and put them on my twitter. It was so exciting! Whenever the shoot was over, the director said she would miss us and she let us keep all of the clothing except for the shoes. The guys came to pick us up and we headed back to their apartment.

"So what time does the commercial come on?" Logan asked, curiously.

"Um… I don't know. Like 7:30 maybe…?" I answered, slowly.

We all talked and hung around and when Aunt Diana got home, she talked with us.

"There was this girl yesterday, I'm not sure if I told you but she wanted me to fix this dress." She said.

"That's great!" We all exclaimed our praises to her.

She pulled out the dress and showed us. Me and Haley gasped. It was stunning… but we then noticed the flaw. There was a giant hole.

"Are you going to fix it?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." And she left to find her sewing kit. Logan was looking paler and paler by the minute.

"Can I talk to you, Megan?" He asked me.

"Yea, sure," I answered.

"Alone."

I looked around at everyone else. "Uh… yeah… sure, let's go outside the door." We walked out and I looked at him long and hard. "Now what in the world do you want to tell or ask me?"

"I don't think I love Camielle like I used to anymore…"


	15. Chapter 15

"What?" I exclaimed with shock. "How can you not love Camielle anymore?"  
"I don't know, I just don't know. That's why I came to you." He said. Great, now I'm the love doctor...  
"I don't know, Logan. Just tell her. The worst you can do is break her heart. She'll move on." I informed him. Hopefully, she would.  
"That's what I'm afraid of. Breaking her heart,"  
~Haley's POV~  
Carlos held me close and whispered in my ear. "Where do you want to go for our first date?"  
I looked up and smiled. "Isn't the fair here this week? We can go there."  
"Yeah, we can have corndogs and cotton candy!" Carlos said a little too loudly. "Oops..." He lowered his voice.  
"Haha, we can hear you." Kendall mock-whispered.  
"Yea, get a room," James mock-whispered also.  
"Well, at least we don't kiss all the time like you and Megan." Carlos shot back.  
"Touché," Kendall said.  
~Megan's POV~  
"Logan, let's go and talk to her." I said.  
"No, Megan, I don't want her to be mad." Logan mused.  
"Logan, just think about it, okay?"  
"I will, Megan. And thanks."  
"For what?" I asked, curiously.  
"For helping me," He gave me a quick hug and we walked inside.  
James moved over to let me sit by him. "What was that about?"  
"Nothing you wouldn't be upset about." I said, reassuringly.  
"Hey, Megs, what do you think about all of us going to the fair for a fun time?" Haley asked.  
"That would be great!" I exclaimed and then smiled shyly at James. "We can ride the Farris wheel..."  
We all became quiet when we heard the commercial came on. We all stared wide-eyed at the screen until the end.  
"Wow," That was all James and Carlos could say.  
"Those were pretty nice outfits." Kendall told us.  
Aunt Diana ran into the room. "Aw, did I miss it?"  
"Yeah, Auntie, but it'll be on plenty more times." I told her.  
"Okay, I'm just trying to finish this dress." She left back into her room.  
"I have to go." Logan said, quickly and he ran out of the room.  
The other looked at each other and Kendall spoke up first. "We better get going. Mom might be worried." And they left also.  
We retreated to our room and we munched on some chips and watched TV. I plugged in my iPod and turned on "Running Up That Hill" by Placebo.  
~Logan's POV~  
I started to head to Camielle's apartment. I had to do this. I rung her doorbell and my hands were shaking.  
"Hey, Logan!" Camielle exclaimed when she opened the door. "Come on in,"  
"Actually, Camielle... I can't stay long." I stuttered.  
"Why? Is something wrong?"  
"No... well kinda... yeah."  
"What is it, sweetie?" She asked, sweetly.  
"Camielle, it's not going to work between us. I'm sorry but I'm not ready to love you."  
"Logan, what? How can you say that? I love you."  
Tears started to trickle down her face and I hated seeing that. "Camielle, I want to be friends still. Please don't cry..." I trailed off, knowing it would do no good.  
"Logan... please... I'll be a better girlfriend." Camille cried.  
"Camielle, it's not that." Tears started to come down my face and I tried to wipe them away. "Goodbye, Camielle." I walked away, heading back to our apartment, with tears streaming down my face.  
~Megan's POV~  
I don't have any idea why Bitters called everyone, well I should say every kid, down to the lobby. I was watching my fave show when he called the stupid meeting.  
"Okay, as a lot of you people who have been here awhile, you know that sometimes the Palmwoods has people from Europe come."  
"People from Europe?" I whispered.  
"Supposedly a tradition." Kendall answered me.  
"Well we are having four kids this year. Their names are Danique Raymond (from the Netherlands), Helga Hirsch (from Germany), Tor Beddis (from England), and Patrick Duffy (from Ireland). I want you to make them all feel welcome." Bitters told us.  
"When are they coming?" A girl, who I thought was an actor and had no idea who she was asked.  
"Tomorrow, so no shanagans. Good day."  
...And we all headed back to our apartments wondering what the new kids would be like.


	16. Chapter 16

All of us were in the parking lot waiting for the two taxis to bring Danique, Helga, Tor, and Patrick. We finally saw the two taxis coming.  
"Here they come!" Haley exclaimed, jumping up and down.  
"Haley, calm down." I said, but I was jumping up and down also.  
They pulled up and the first taxi opened and Helga and Danique stepped out.  
"Hi," The girl with the Dutch accent, it must be Danique, said. She had pretty dark brown hair, and almond colored eyes with a pinch of freckles. I noticed Logan looking at her.  
"Guten Tag," The other girl said. "Hello," She said slowly. She had blonde hair in braids and crystal blue eyes.  
The two boys stepped out and nodded. Patrick had red hair, freckles, and green eyes and Tor had black hair and dark eyes. The crowd started to thin out and we headed to Danique, who seemed the nicest.  
"Hi," I said, holding out my hand, which she took. "I'm Megan Browne." I pointed to my friends. "This is Haley West, Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell-"  
"Hi, I'm Logan!" Logan said, quickly and held out his hand. Could this be a start of something?  
"And my boyfriend, James Diamond." I finished.  
"It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry but my English isn't entirely good yet. I'm Danique Raymond. You can call me Danni."  
We all thought about it and smiled. Kendall had the best idea. "How about you come with us to the fair tomorrow?"He asked friendly.  
"Sure, I bet that will be nice." She said. "I need to unpack. Good-bye!"  
"Wait a minute!" I called to her. I figured Logan liked her so I wanted to help him. "What floor are you on?"  
"Floor 7. 1G." She said.  
"Great, we can hang out sometime then!" Haley told her and she was gone.  
We all went our separate ways kind of. James, Haley, Carlos, and I went to hang at the pool, while Kendall went to get a smoothie and Logan went back inside. I wonder what for...  
~Logan's POV~  
She was the perfect girl. Her gleamed in the sunlight and her eyes seemed to always be happy. And her name was... Danique. I knew what Megan did for me and I would have to thank her... alot. I was walking up the stairs to floor G. I didn't want Camielle to catch me since her floor was on E. I found her door and I knocked nervously... what was I doing? She probably didn't like me.  
She opened the door and she smiled. "Hi, Logan right?" She asked.  
"Yeah, that's me... Logan." Oh, I sound like an idiot.  
She laughed and smiled wider. "Please do come in."  
~Danni's POV~  
He was so sweet... and so cute. I wonder why he came to my apartment of all places in this beautiful town?  
"So why did you come here?" I asked, curiously.  
"Uh... I'll help you unpack!" He said quickly. He picked up two of my bags and took them to my bedroom. "It's a nice place you've got here. How old are you?"  
"I'll be 16 in two months." I told him while unzipping one of my bags.  
"Nice, I got my leaner's permit." He told me.  
"Ooh, so you can drive your girlfriend places." I teased, happily.  
"Well..."  
"Well, what? You surely must have a girlfriend!" I exclaimed.  
"No, I broke up with mine yesterday." He said, semi-sadly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, sympathetically. I knew how that felt with some boys back home.  
"Well, I'm kinda in love with this other girl..." He said, not looking at me.  
"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Is she pretty? What's her name?"  
"She is very pretty and she is... you." He finished simply.  
"Wh-what?" I was shocked. "Me?"  
"Yes, you. Danni, I know we just met but you're kind, you seem very smart, and you're pretty." He looked down, nervously, like he had something else to say.  
"You seem to want to say something else. What is it Logan?"  
"I want to kiss you, Danni." He said, shyly.  
"The kiss me." I answered. He did and it was wonderful...  
~Megan's POV~  
I was trying to find some auditions but none seemed to interest me. All were for commercials, no TV shows or small movie parts.  
"What happens when you don't have a part in something for awhile?" I asked to everyone while I was searching on my laptop.  
"Well, most of the time, the parents send them back home," Kendall informed me.  
"Or they will stay but are kicked out of the Palmwoods." Carlos added.  
"Wow! I'd rather be sent home." Haley mumbled.  
"Don't say that!" I said. "We don't want to leave here."  
"No! Never, you guys will find parts." James said. "You can't leave Megs."  
"Well, let's just hope then that I find something." I mumbled under my breath.  
I scrolled down some more and found something that seemed interesting. "How about this?" I asked. "A spot in a Disney music video."  
"That's sounds perfect!" Everyone exclaimed to us.  
"Auditions are tomorrow. Bright and early, Haley." I joked.


	17. Chapter 17

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

We hung out awhile more at the pool and then we headed up to our apartment to hang. Andy was watching football and munching on popcorn.

"Hey, twerp." I called in greeting.

"Hey, brat." He called back.

"That's… lovely?" Kendall asked in confusion.

"You'll get used to it." Haley informed me.

The doorbell rung at I answered. This girl about the age of Andy stepped inside. "Is Andy here? My name's Trudy Herskovits."

We all turned to Andy. "Yo, twerp. Some girl named Trudy is here to see you."

"AHHHHH!" He screamed. "NO, I'm not here." He threw the popcorn in the air and ran back into my room and slammed the door.

I glanced at the others and sighed. "Andy's not here right now. He's busy. Good bye." And I pushed her out of the room.

~Logan's POV~

Wow, that was better than I expected. I never thought Danni would kiss me back… and it was way better than when I was with Camielle. I figured the guys would be at Meg's and Haley's so I figured Danni would like to come along. "How about you come with me to Megan and Haley's?" I asked.

"Sure!" She said, happily. "Will they mind?"

"No, not at all! They like you!" I grabbed her hand and led her out the door and into the elevator.

~Megan's POV~

I had no idea why Andy freaked out. I was going to freak out on him now. Aunt Diana will flip if she sees this mess.

"I'll get the vacuum." Haley sighed.

I went back into my room and I started to bang on the door. "Andy! Open up! You idiot, what was this about?"

He opened the door a crack. "She's a psycho! She has this major crush on me."

"Then go out with her." I said, annoyed.

"Did you happen to see her?" He asked, grimacing.

"Did you happen to see your face?" I countered. "Now come out and help us clean up this mess."

We cleaned up and then someone surprised us at the door. Logan and… Danni?

"Hey Danni!" We all said.

"Hi," She said back, shyly.

"So, Logan, tell us the story." James and Carlos demanded at the same time.

*Over a period of a month*

I don't know what's been going on. Haley and I haven't got any parts except for one, which didn't really count being we were just in background. I don't get why… maybe this is what Annica planned… maybe me and Haley will have to go home.

I sighed looking out the window. Andy was gone a week ago but I wasn't any happier.

"Megan, what's up? Andy left a week ago and you seem all depressed. You're going out with James for Pete's Sake!" Haley exclaimed.

"I know, but I'm worrying about us going home…" I trailed off.

"Megan, that happens to some people. People with not so much talent. People not like us. We'll get some parts… soon."

"Yea, I guess so. So do you want to go to that audition for the energy drink?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

~Danni's POV~

I've been with Logan for a month now. It was quite nice. My English has been getting better but the time change is so confusing when talking to my friends. Today, Logan was taking me to his favorite beach-side restaurant.

~Annica's POV~

My plan has been working out just as planned… Megan and Haley haven't gotten parts and will soon be sent back home to Berlin, Maryland. James, soon you will be mine…

~James's POV~

I wanted to do something special for Megan. We've been dating for a month and a half now or so and it was nice. But something seemed wrong with her… like she was depressed.

"Kendall, has Megan seemed upset lately?" I asked.

"Yeah, they haven't got any parts lately." Kendall sympathized.

"I want to cheer her up." I mused.

" How about a date?" Kendall tried to help.

"That'll be great! We can't go to that new amusement park! I should cheer her on at her audition today too! Thanks, Kendall." I said, leaving the apartment.

~Kendall's POV~

"You're welcome…" I mumbled after he closed the door.

I just gave James an idea to take the girl I like on a Date. Well, she is his girlfriend… not mine. I just wish she would like me. Ever since Jo, I haven't been the same… ever since Megan kissed me…


	18. Chapter 18

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Megan's POV~

We arrived and were now in the waiting room… and someone walked in who we didn't expect…. Annica. Well, we didn't know it was Annica until the receptionist said "Hello, Annica."

"Whoa is that Annica?" Haley whispered.

She actually was kind of… pretty. She had red hair with strands of black and hair a little past her shoulders. She also had big dark brown eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so. She's not what I expected." I replied, whispering.

She walked up to us grinned. "Hello, Megan and Haley. It's so good to meet you in person. Texting can get so annoying sometimes…" She trailed off and laughed. "I see you didn't care now about your hair being red."

"You did this to Megan?" Haley demanded.

"Haley, calm down. We don't want the receptionist to stare." I whispered.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You won't find out till James is mine."

"James will never be yours, you- you…" I couldn't come up with a good come back.

"You what? Really, Megan do tell." Thankfully then James walked in and held his hands out to me. "Megan!"

"James!" I ran into his arms and hugged him.

He looked over my shoulder to Annica. "Who is she?" He asked.

"Annica Benson, the girl who's destroying my life." I stressed.

"That's Annica?" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out… but since I like you, I'll tell you. I'm supporting my friend Bailey Donnelley, who is auditioning. Now ta-ta…" And she was gone.

I took a deep breath. "This is Annica's next plan to get rid of me."

"What do you mean Megan? She wasn't doing anything… wasn't she?" Haley mused, confusingly.

"She's going to make sure we get no auditions so we're supposed to go home back to Maryland." I told them.

"WHAT? NO!" Haley and James both said.

We went through our auditions, and didn't get the part. Bailey did and that was exactly what Annica did for the whole week. It was either her friend Bailey or Monica who got the parts.

"I told you, James." I said, in their apartment trying not to cry.

"This isn't going to happen." Logan said. Him and Danni were getting ready to go out to the on-beach boardwalk.

~Diana's POV~

I fixed the girl's dress but she still hasn't shown up. I was looking at the dress in the back when I heard the bell hanging on the door ring. I walked out and I saw the girl.

"Hello," I greeted her. "I finished your dress."

"Oh really? Thank you," She exclaimed. "I wasn't sure how long it would take you."

"Well, here you go." I handed her the dress. "Have a nice day."

She didn't move from where she was standing.

"Is there a problem with the dress or anything?" I asked.

"No, it's just that I- I…" She paused.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could have a job here. My name is Lindsay by the way." She said, quickly.

"Uh… wow. That was unexpected." I stated.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that I don't want to go home. My mom has to work all day and my dad is at home drunk a lot." She said with her head down.

"Oh, sure. What can you do?" I asked, curiously.

"Well… I know how to work a sewing machine and I'm good at managing money."

"Then you can be my cashier if you want. I'll pay you $9.25 an hour. Deal?" I told her and asked.

"Okay, that's great! Thank you so much, Ms. Browne."

"Please, call me Diana, Lindsay." I told her.

"Okay, bye!" She left excitedly.

~Carlos's POV~

I think I had the perfect idea for a date with Haley. I was going to take her to the Helmet Emporium, then for some corndogs and cotton candy, and then maybe a walk on the beach… we can run slow motion in the water like those lifeguards do in the television shows.

"Yoo-hoo, Carlos." Haley waved her hand in front of me.

"Yeah?" I asked, grabbing her hand.

"Just wondering what you were thinking about." She said.

"I was thinking about our date I'm taking you on tonight." I replied.


	19. Chapter 19 part 1

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

*Note all 3 parts are Megan, James, Carlos, Haley, Danni, and Logan's dates.*

~Danni's POV~

I was nervous yet excited. I had no idea where Logan was taking me but knowing him it would be nice. I dressed up in my purple tank top and my black skirt. I put on a little bit of makeup and I pulled my hair up. I was nervous and I kept walking around my living room and I kept checking my hair in the mirror for some reason… I think some of James was rubbing off on me. (XD lol) Just then the doorbell rang and I ran to open the door.

"Hey, Logan!" I exclaimed and I gave him a hug.

"Hey, Danni, you know I didn't think you'd be that excited to see me." Logan said, grinning. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks, so where are we going?" I asked him, curiously.

"Well, to this really good Café I know of and then a surprise."

"Oh, Logan, you know I hate surprises." I stated.

"I know but you'll like it." He reassured me.

"Yeah, I know." I said as we headed out the door. We went down into the parking lot and there was a convertible.  
"Whoa, is this your car?" I asked.

"Gustavo bought it for us. Do you like it?" Logan asked me.

"Yeah! It looks cool!"

We got into the car and he put the top down. We drove for about thirty minutes when he pulled into the parking lot of a café called Unique Café. (I suck at names for places)

"What do you want to drink?" Logan asked me, still holding my hand.

"Um… a strawberry smoothie. With whipped cream." I told him.

"Okay, how 'bout you find us a seat. I'll pay." He said as he headed to the counter. I went to find us a seat and I found a small table in the corner of the room. A few seconds later, it seemed, he came carrying a coffee for him, a strawberry smoothie for me and some chocolate chip cookies.

"You like Chocolate chip right?" Logan asked.

"Yep! Mm… those look good." I said, licking my lips.

We ate the chocolate chip cookies and drank our drinks, snuggling, while listening to someone play guitar. About an hour or so later, we headed back to the car and we drove out of LA. This made me way curious.

"Can you tell me where we're going?" I begged. "The suspense is killing me."

"I understand that Danni, but you only need to wait a little while longer." Logan laughed.

He pulled off the main road and we went down a dirt lane. The road finally ended and Logan stopped the car and he jumped out.

"Oops, I guess I should have told you to wear something better for hiking." Logan said.

"It's okay. Why are we hiking?" I asked curiously.

"We are going to watch the sunset." Logan said, grabbing my hand again. He led me up the mountain and we sat down on a bench that was at the peak.

"There's a bench here?" I exclaimed, confusedly.

"Yeah, it's a popular date spot… and I thought we could just talk, you know, like regular people."

I laughed. "We are regular people. I just act and you sing."

"Well, anyhow, I love you a lot, Danni. I always want it to be that way too."

I blushed brightly probably. "I want it to be that way too. I hope it stays that way."

"Me too. Do you mind if I…" Logan trailed off, shyly.

"Kiss me?" I asked. "You've kissed me before."

"I know but in front of people."

"You're now confusing me, Logan." I told him.

"Not like a real kiss, Danni." He said and before I could reply, he kissed me. It lasted long and it was passionate. He was right, it wasn't like our regular kisses. I liked this better.

~Logan's POV~

Wow. She loved me too. She wanted it to be like this forever. She wanted to be with me. I kept on thinking of this as I kissed her. We paused to breath and we continued to kiss. After we broke apart, Danni grinned.

"I think we're giving Megan and James's kisses competition." She laughed.

"Yes, yes I think we are." I laughed too. "Come on, let's head home." We walked hand-in-hand to the car.


	20. Chapter 19 part 2

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Haley's POV~

I was super excited for our date. Carlos said it would be fun, a date I would never forget. I hoped it would be, because my past dates took me to a pizza place and bought me a pizza with a coupon. I pulled on my knee-length jean shorts and my blue checkered t-shirt and a blue scarf over that. I was so excited that I opened the door and ran into Carlos.

"Oomph. Oh, Carlos, I'm so sorry." I said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Nah, it's fine. That's why I wear the helmet." He said, pointing to his helmet.

"How are we gonna get to the place since you can't drive?" I asked. That was bugging me the whole day.

"Well… I rented this bike with two seats." He said, embarrassedly. "Do you mind?"

"No, I don't care. We can get exercise. And I want to be behind you." I added.

"Why?" He asked, giving me a look.

"Because that means I can hug you the whole time." I said. "Now c'mon last one there is a rotten egg." I took off.

I beat him down to the bike and I hopped on the back. He led me to a downtown sports area shopping center. The Helmet Emporium. I couldn't help but grin.

"The Helmet Emporium?" I laughed.

"Don't hurt my feelings Haley!" He joked.

"You know I love you." I kissed him again.

We walked in and he grabbed my hand, I was blushing, and he led me to a section called "Helmets for Him and Her."

"Aww… cute." I said, happily.

"Yea, what one do you want?" He asked me.

"Hmm… I don't know. Lemme close my eyes and I'll pick one. Now spin me around." I told him.

"Okay," he spun me around and I pointed and opened my eyes. It was black (like Carlos's helmet on the show).

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

I gave him a look. "Don't you already have that one?" I asked.

"Yeah, but now if I lose one…"

"Okay, okay, I get it." We walked out and hopped back on the bike. "Where do we go next?" I asked him.

"The boardwalk. It's time for some corndogs and cotton candy." Carlos said, excitedly.

"WOO HOO! CORNDOGS!" I said as we pedaled.

"WOOOO…" Carlos joined in. "COTTON CANDY."

It was a little beach-side stand that had a few small tables and chairs around it.

"Two corndogs and a pink and blue cotton candy please." Carlos said.

"Aw… that's so cute Carlos. His and her cotton candy." I reached for the pink one. Carlos pulled the pink one back and held out the blue one.

"I want the pink one." He said, firmly.

I rolled my eyes and took the blue one. "It goes to the same place, girly boy." I joked.

We finished eating and Carlos just looked at me.

I kind of panicked. "Wh-what? Do I have corndog on my face?" I grabbed a napkin and started to wipe my face.

"No, Haley, nothing is wrong. You're really pretty and I love you. Do you want to walk down to the water?" He asked me.

"Yea, I love the beach! Well… duh, you know that!" I grinned and took his hand as we ran down to the beach. The sun was starting to go down some and we just walked holding hands on the shore line.

"Haha, you know this is just like a scene from a movie." I said. "Is someone secretly taping us?" I joked.

"No… but I was thinking the same thing." Carlos replied.

"Huh? That it's like a movie?" I asked.

"Well… kind of. I mean the part when the life guards run slowly in the water or how the couples do slowly." He confessed.

"Ooh!" I laughed. "You would think that."

"So, I guess that's a no…" He said, looking down.

"It means come and chase me then." I took off down the beach turning behind me to see Carlos on my trail. "Whoa, you're fast."

"Yeah, running from fan girls pays off." He replied. He grabbed my arm and that caused me to stumble and fall in the water with him after me.

"Ooh, I guess I should have wore beach-ier clothes." I said, looking at my outfit which was covered in wet sand.

"Ooh, sorry about that." Carlos said.

"Nah, it's no problem, it'll come out in the wash… I hope." I then laughed. It was so nice to hang with Carlos alone. We watched the sunset in peace just sitting there, getting wet and then we rode the bike home. A perfect way to end a perfect date. This has been my best date by far.


	21. Chapter 19 part 3

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Megan's POV~

James seriously went all out! He picked me up form auditions, in a limo, and he took me to one of the nicest restaurants in LA. He brought an extra set of clothes for me and I changed before we went out. It was a dress with a top that was shiny silver and a bottom that was black. When we arrived, the waiter took us to a table that had a nice view of the stage.

"Wow, James. This is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"You really think so?" He laughed. "I'm glad you like it."

The pianist started to play and I just listened and held James's hands over the table. We ordered our food and just gazed into each other's eyes… it was so romantic.

"I love you, Megan. No matter what, I want you to remember that. You won't be going back to Maryland."

"Thanks, James. I don't know what's going to happen." Before I could say any more, an announcer came on the small stage.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Tonight we have a special performance by our acting troop! Now let's give them a warm welcome!" The announcer said. We all clapped and a few people whistled, they must be very good.

"Have you seen this before?" I asked James, quietly.

"Yeah, somewhat. From what I've heard though, they're really good." James told me.

We watched and the one girl acting looked so familiar. She had brown hair and brown eyes and was an amazing actress. "James," I whispered.

"Hm?" He answered, listening to the actors.

"Does that one girl look familiar to you?" I asked, pointing to her.

"Yeah, that's Gabby (Delena4evr). She lives at the Palmwoods." James said.

"Oh, cool. She's amazing!"  
"Yea, she is."

After the show was over and we finished eating, Gabby came over to us.

"Hey, James." She waved and grinned. "Oh, hey, have I seen you before?"

"Yea, I'm Megan Browne. I live at the Palmwoods too and also want to be an actress." James looked at. "Oh, and I'm dating James."

Gabby laughed. "Of course. James wouldn't bring just any girl here."

"Gabby!" James said, embarrassedly.

"James, it's fine." I said, reaching over and kissing him. "I really loved your acting, Gabby."

"Aw, thank you! It means a lot to hear people saying good things about it." She glanced from James to me and then smiled wider. "I think I should get going. I hope we can talk some more sometime." She said, and left.

"I know this hasn't been much of a date." James mumbled.

"Nah, that's not true." I said. "Any date I have with you is good."

"Well, then you'll like this even better." He lead me out to the porch and it over looked the ocean-bay type thing.

"Wow," I gasped. "This is so beautiful."

"I know, but it's not as beautiful as you." He leaned down to kiss me some more.

I pulled away from him and shook my head and laughed. "Do you like to kiss?"

"Yeah, I mean if you don't want-" I interrupted him and kissed him passionately.

~James's POV~

Wow. I don't think there was anything that could ruin this moment. We were on a porch with sun gleaming down on us and us kissing each other so beautifully. I loved her. I loved Megan. That was all I could say.

~Megan's POV~

Wow, ha, that's all I could say. I love James, no matter what happens. I hope he felt the same way. I pulled away and he gave me a sad look.

"Oh, not the puppy dog face." I said.

"Well, is it working?" James asked.

"Uh… if I say no will you stop?" I asked.

"No," He said.

"Fine, then yes, it's working. Now let's just watch the sunset." I said.

"Megan…" He whined.

"Shut it, pretty boy." I said.

"Fine…" He grumbled for a little bit but then was quiet and he just pulled me to him. We watched the sun go down and then we headed home.

~Annica's POV~

Well, well, well. Not too bad of a date but when James has me it'll be better… WAAY better. Hm… I got the perfect idea to get megan back to Maryland… for good. I might as well let her have a week or two left with him. I guess she deserves that…


	22. Chapter 20

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Megan's POV~

I couldn't believe it… Andy was coming back to live with us! That little twerp sent a letter saying he'd be here in a few days… and knowing him, a few days is tomorrow.

"Why does he have to come?" I asked frustrated, out loud as I threw the letter across the room.

Haley shook her head and laughed. "Aren't you somewhat exaggerating?"

"No," I said, pouting. "Aunt Diana, can't you make him stay there?"

"I can't do that, Tomas (Meg/Andy's dad; Diana's bro), wants him to come here for awhile. Maybe he'll surprise you." She told me.

"You know Meg, cheer up!" Haley said, after checking her phone.

"Hm…? What, why?" I demanded.

"Well, I just got a text from Sammie (pipluplover4427) and she said that she's going to come for a visit along when Andy comes."

"Oh… sweet! Well, that is better!" I exclaimed.

"Yea, so I do hope Andy comes soon!" Haley then said, kind of quickly.

"NO! Don't say that! I exclaimed, running to the door. I opened it and there was everyone except James. "Hey, you guys," I said, trying to be cheerful.

"What's wrong?" Danni asked me, curiously.

"Oh, I think I know." Logan said. "Andy?"

"Ding, ding, ding. You have a winner." I said with false cheeriness.

"How come she doesn't want her brother to come?" Danni asked, confused.

"He's annoying… and weird." Haley stated. "But there's good news too!"

"What's that?" Logan asked, while grabbing Danni's hand.

"Sammie's coming to visit!" Haley squealed.

Everyone looked all confused and Haley took it the wrong way. "Oh, sorry, I thought you guys would be interested."

"Haley," I said, shaking my head. "They're not from Maryland. They have no idea who Sammie is." I told her. I then turned to the guys. "Sammie's a friend of ours from Maryland."

"Oh, I understand. Yea," Everyone said.

I laughed and then when Diana was out of ear shot I whispered, "Hey, where's James?"

Logan rolled his eyes and chuckled and Kendall answered. "He's tanning, at that fancy tanning booth."

"Oh, I sometimes wonder how I can love him." I said.

"Really?" Kendall said, excitedly (?). I gave him a look and he sighed. "Never mind,"

I couldn't say anything else because at that moment Aunt Diana came in.

"Hey, boys!" She waved. "Megan, Haley, I'm going to the store for a little bit. Then later, Lindsay is coming to meet you guys."

"Lindsay?" It was my turn to be confused.

"She works with me. I think you guys will like her." Aunt Diana told us. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," All of us said.

We hung out the whole day in the apartment. James didn't join us at all… which somewhat worried me. Did Annica get James? Nah, I was just worrying. The guys left around six after Aunt Diana called and said she would be home soon.

"Bye," Carlos said, kissing Haley's cheek.

"Bye!" Danni said, waving and her and Logan walked out.

Haley went back to her room to find her iPod before Aunt Diana and that Lindsay girl came to our apartment.

Kendall looked at me shyly. He seemed to be thinking of something. He then seemed to decide and kissed me on the lips. It lasted for awhile and I was so shocked… I don't know if I kissed back or not. He broke apart and whispered something that sounded like 'I love you.'

I stood there the whole time (no lie) until Diana and a girl my age walked in.

"Hey, Megan. This is Lindsay." At the moment Haley came out and gave me a look… she saw what happened.

"Hi," Lindsay said, shyly and waved. Lindsay had blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"So, Lindsay," Haley started. "You got a job working with Diana?"

"Yeah, it was so nice of her. I mean, I always wanted to work in a nice boutique."

"Aw, Lindsay, that's too nice." Aunt Diana grinned.

That's pretty much how the night was we talked and when it was time for her to leave, I avoided Haley and went straight to bed.

~Annica's POV~

It's a shame, I could have taken James away today. But I saw you being naughty Megan. You kissed Kendall and when you kiss Kendall, I take James from you. Your little surprise will be coming soon. And maybe you and Kendall will end up together… who knows? But be prepared James will here and see about this… I got pictures.

~Haley's POV~

Whoa, I couldn't believe Megan did that! She kissed Kendall! She knew I saw or else she wouldn't have avoided me. I'm going to need to get it out of her. Anyways, I guess I might as well go to bed too. Sammie's coming tomorrow!... and Andy…


	23. Chapter 21

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Megan's POV~

We woke up bright and early to pick Sammie and Andy up from the airport. I had strange dreams last night… ones about me and Kendall dating, me and Kendall getting married, and me and Kendall being parents.

Haley was bouncing up and down and seemed to forget about the incident last night. "Eek! I can't wait!"

"Calm down, Haley." Aunt Diana said. "There's a chance the plane can be late."

"No! But it can't be…" Haley whined.

"Thanks, auntie. You got her started." I mumbled.

"Sorry, I'm just stating the truth. So… right now it looks like the flight will be here on time… in thirty minutes." Aunt Diana said.

"YAY!" Haley cheered. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Girls, I'm going to the café to get some food for us and them then. Okay? Do you need anything?" She asked us.

We told her what we wanted and what Sammie and Andy would probably want and she left. Haley and I were in silence for a while until she asked what I dreaded.

"So… Megs… I say you kiss Kendall."

~Kendall's POV~

Wow. Haha, that's the only thing I can say, wow. Luckily no one saw… at least I don't think so. I should tell James I kissed Megan… again. James would get really mad though… and that might ruin the band. Why does love have to be so complicated? I guess I should call Megan and we can figure out what to do.

~Megan's POV~

"You want to know what happened?" I asked Haley.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"He said goodbye kissed me and that was that." I told her.

"Say what? That can't be it!" Haley stressed.

"Let's call him." I told her. "I need to straighten this out and tell James… before Annica ruins it."

"Wow, you got this all planned out." Haley stated. "No wonder Diana hasn't figured you and James have dated yet."

I shook my head and dialed Kendall's number. He picked up and when I talked his voice lit up.

"Hey, Megan! Whatcha need?"

"We need to talk." I said, sighing. I've had to talk a lot since I came here.

"I know. I was just going to call you." He answered.

"Good. Kendall, you can't keep on doing this. I love James." I said, simply.

"I know but I love you." He answered back, just as plainly.

"Aww… cute! A love triangle!" Haley exclaimed.

"What was that?" Kendall asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry it's just Haley. She saw what happened. And I'm sure you-know-who did too."

"You mean James?"

"No, Annica." I said. "And knowing her, she'll tell James."

"We're in major guano." Kendall said.

"Guano?" I asked, confused.

Haley looked at me. "Bat poop." She said, simply.

"Eww… gross." I said, making a face. I turned back to my conversation with Kendall. "You understand right? We're just friends."

"Yes, yes I know." He sighed. "I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye," I said and hung up.

"So…?" Haley asked but shut herself up when she heard the plane announcements come on.

"Plane 56 from Berlin, Maryland has arrived. The plane is at Gate 63."

"Yay! They're here!" Haley said, jumping (literally) from her seat and started to run but then stopped. "Where's Gate 63?"

I laughed and pointed to the map. "Let's see, don't worry," I said looking at her face. "We'll find each other… although I hope Andy gets lost…"

We wandered aimlessly throughout the airport halls. With no luck of finding Gate 63 or anything close to 63. "Um… this is Gate 32… do you have Sammie's number or anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think… but-" Haley rummaged through her backpack. "Oops… I guess I left my phone at home."

"Great, just great." I muttered. "Let's just go back through the café."

We walked back and just sat at the table. I had to call Aunt Diana quick to tell her to pull the car up to the door. I sat there sipping a soda wondering if they'd ever show up… maybe Andy would get lost… at that moment though, I heard some commotion behind us.

"Thanks for not finding us." A voice said that sounded familiar… Andy.

"Well, sorry…" I muttered. "Too bad he didn't get kidnapped…"

"Hey, it's not nice to forget your best friend." Another voice said.

Haley and I both turned around. "Sammie?" We exclaimed.


	24. Chapter 22

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

"The one and only!" She said, giving us both hugs.

Sammie looked different. Her hair was still red but it was cut shorter and styled different into a ponytail. Her freckles showed more and would mostly likely be more noticeable now that she was in the sun. Andy… he looked the same and is voice seemed lower… now I could pick on him more.

"I can't believe you actually could come! I have so much to show and tell you about!" Haley exclaimed. She then started to rattle of some things. "My boyfriend Carlos, the beaches, Rocque Records, our apartment…"

"Whoa! Did you say boyfriend?" Sammie asked, surprised and excited.

"Yep! Megs has a boyfriend too!" Haley added.

"James…" Andy said, acting like me and then sighed.

"That's not funny, twerp!" I said, glaring at him. Then I turned to Sammie. "You can't tell my Aunt Diana. She'll freak."

Haley nodded in her agreement and Sammie smiled. "Okay, you can trust me. You would do that."

We hurried to the car where Aunt Diana was waiting for us. She had a fake-scowl on her face and said "That sure took you long enough. You're wasting my gas."

"Missed you too, Aunt." Andy said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, come here." She said, hugging him. "You're growing up so fast."

"Haha, that reminds me. Andy, you sound like a girl." I grinned. "Thanks Aunt Diana."

"That's because I'm going through puberty, okay?" Andy retorted.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say…"

That was pretty much how our ride was back to the Palmwoods. We talked and had a great time. When we pulled in, the guys and Danni were waiting for us outside. James was going to give me a hug but stopped when he saw Diana. "Maybe later…" He whispered to me.

"NO WAY!" Sammie yelled, excitedly. "Big Time Rush!" She then saw Logan. "Ohmigosh! Logan, I'm your biggest fan!"

Logan grinned. "Do you guys here that? Someone else besides Danni that likes me."

"You got that wrong." Danni stated. Logan looked shocked and then she smiled. "I love you."

"Oh, okay," He said and kissed her.

We all went up to our apartments helping carrying Sammie and Andy's bags. Aunt Diana said she was going to get us some food and stuff so that left us some time to be alone.

James smiled and pulled me onto him on the couch. "I love you,"

"Aw, cute!" Sammie said, taking a pic on her phone. "Can I upload this to my twitter?"

"You got a twitter?" Haley and I asked in unison.

"Yeah, it's going to help me become an actress." She said.

"Oh, so you want to be an actress too." Kendall said, interested.

I took a deep breath when I heard my phone go off. Annica.

"Who is it?" Kendall asked me.

"Annica," I told them and everyone gasped except for Sammie who just looked confused.

"Who's Annica?"

"Annica is someone who's trying to break up Meg and James." Danni said.

"Oh! She sounds like a b-"

"Sammie!" Haley and I interrupted.

"What? You don't know what I was going to say."

"So…" Logan said trying to change the subject. "What is Annica saying?"

"She wants me, James, and Kendall to meet her down at the beach." I answered, nervously. Kendall looked nervous too.

"Okay," James said. "Let's go."

"We'll be fine." Haley said.

"Yeah, the worst we could do is eat all the food!" Sammie said, laughing. "Now where am I sleeping?" Haley went off to show her and we left.

~Annica's POV~

Here they come. The tramp and her boyfriends. Well minus James then just one boyfriend.

"Hello, James." I said, sweetly. "Kendall… tramp…" I glared at her.

"Don't call Megan that!" James and Kendall both said.

"Well, James, you might have different thoughts about that when I tell you what I caught Megan and Kendall doing." I answered.

"What do you mean?" James exclaimed, looking bewildered.

"James, I can explain!" Both Kendall and Megan said at the same time.

"Yes, do explain but hurry up. I want James and I to go on a romantic date tonight." I said, sighing.

"You're crazy!" Megan said, trying to lounge at me but Kendall held her back.

"Yeah, can you please explain?" James asked.

Kendall took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay… but you're not going to like it."


	25. Chapter 23

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Kendall's POV~

I knew James was going to be mad but I had to say this. I was going to make it sound like I did everything even though Megan kissed back. I couldn't let James break her heart and date Annica.

"Okay, James… I k-" Megan interrupted me.

~Megan's POV~

Kendall was about to say it. I had to stop him. "Kendall!" I exclaimed. "Let me tell it."

"Will someone just explain now or I'll have to!" Annica snapped at us.

"Fine then…" I muttered. "Well, James, it was when everyone was at our apartments and you weren't there." I asked.

"Yeah…" He said slowly.

"Well… Kendall was still there."

"And I kissed her." Kendall added on.

"YOU WHAT?" James yelled. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"James, James," He didn't hear me. "JAMES!" He turned to me and everyone was silent. "I didn't mean too. I kissed back, I admit that but if you break up with me, I deserve it. I understand."

"Yes, James, tell her you don't love her!" Annica said, happily.

"No," James answered.

"So you want me to tell her?" Annica asked him, sweetly.

"No, Annica," James said, with a hint of annoyance.

"Then what do you want me to do?" She yelled.

"I want you to stop bugging Megan! She doesn't need this!"

"What are you saying?" I asked James.

"I'm saying I love you and that I understand you didn't mean it. On the other hand," James said, looking at Kendall.

"James, don't be mad at him." I begged. "It's partially my fault too."

"Megan…" Kendall mumbled.

"I'm not letting you take all of the guilt. I did kiss back." I answered him.

Annica glared at Kendall and I. "James, this is obviously going to happen again, just get it over with."

James turned towards her. "Okay… I will…" Annica smiled and I closed my eyes.

"Annica get the HECK out of here!" James said. "I love Megan."

Annica faces twisted into an evil look. "You've been warned Megan Browne. James is going to be mine very, very soon…" She said, turning t o leave.

~Haley's POV~

We were all worried about Megan, James, and Kendall. It has almost been an hour and they still aren't back. Danni was pacing around the room and Logan and Carlos were looking out the windows for them.

"Where are they?" She asked, nervously.

"Danni, don't worry. Nothing could have happened. I don't think Annica would try anything now." I tried to reassure her but I needed reassuring myself.

Logan was trying to peer out the window more but it was impossible too. "I hope you're right, Haley."

Sammie looked around between us all. "Who's Annica? She seems pretty bratty."

"Yeah, she is." Carlos said. "She's trying to break Megan and James up."

"That wouldn't be too hard." Andy said. "Is James blind?"

At that moment, they all walked in. Danni ran up and hugged them. "Oh, thank goodness! I was pretty worried!"

"It was nothing," Megan said, brushing it off.

"Annica threatened her." Kendall stated.

"She what?" We all exclaimed.


	26. Chapter 24

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Megan's POV~

Everyone seemed so surprised; it was Annica for Pete's sake.

"It was nothing." I said, trying to brush it off again.

"Don't try to brush this off." Danni scolded. "Tell us everything."

"Okay… well… Annica told James what happened between Kendall and I." I said.

"What did you do now?" Logan asked.

"Why do you say it like that?" Kendall and I asked, somewhat yelling.

"I don't know… you guys just seem so… I don't know…" Logan trailed off, not sure to say anything more.

I shook my head and brushed it off. "Whatever… if you guys want to know, Kendall and I kissed."

"You what?" Rang about the room.

I knew my face turned bright red and Andy laughed. "Ha, so my sister is what I thought after all."

"And what would that be?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"A-" The doorbell rang at that time and to my surprise (and luck I may add) was Trudy. Trudy Herskovitz.

"Trudy!" I said, with fake enthusiasm. "What brings you here?"

'I heard Andy was back in town!" Trudy said, excitedly. "And he's staying for good!"

"Yep, you heard right Trudy." My grin growing wider by the second.

"And guess what!" She said happily.

'What?" We all asked, curiously.

"I got my parents to move us next door. Right next to your apartment!"

"That's… great." Haley said, thinking carefully about her words.

"NOOOOOOO!" Andy yelled, spinning around in circles till he collapsed. "THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM!"

"Nope, no dream, little brother." I said, evilly.

"Haha, that's what he gets for saying that about you." James said, grabbing me towards him.

"Yep…" Kendall mumbled, looking away from everyone.

Danni was determined to make the silence breakable. "Well, what are we going to do this weekend?"

A whole conversation started at once with everyone talking at the same time.

"The movies!" Haley said.

"A classy dinner!" Logan said.

'A place WITHOUT Trudy!" Andy yelled.

"The sights of Hollywood!" Sammie exclaimed.

"Someplace where people can see us!" James said, flashing a smile.

"Hiking!" Haley added.

"A place with corndogs!" Carlos said, flinging off the couch.

"Well… those are all interesting ideas. How are we going to choose?" Danni asked.

"Hm… I don't know…" I said, trying to think of a good idea.

"How about we listen to mine." Andy stressed. "A. Place. Without. TRUDY!"

"Wait! I got it! How about we ask Aunt Diana what she thinks?" I offered the idea to everyone.

"That's fair enough," Sammie nodded.

"You'll get to see things anyways." Logan told her. "How long are you going to be here?"

"Well… about a month or two. It depends if I get discovered." Sammie replied.

We hung out the whole day, lucky for the Wednesday off, and waited till Diana got home. "Hey, it's the whole gang!" She exclaimed.

"Yep, and we have to ask you a question." Haley told her.

"Oh no… maybe I should go back to the office."

"You don't work at an office." I said stated.

"Well… you know what I mean!" She said, laughing.

"Don't worry, Miss Browne, it's a simple question." Logan said.

"Logan, call me Diana, Miss Browne makes me sound old. So what's the question?"

"What do you think we should do this weekend?" Kendall asked her.

"Well, that is pretty easy. What about the beach?" Aunt Diana offered.

"Awesome! Californian beaches! I like the idea!" Sammie said.

"I second that." James said, giving me a sly looking. It was so sly Aunt Diana didn't notice it.

"As long as Trudy won't be there, I'm fine with it." Andy added.

"Okay, so the beach it is." I said. It was going to be a great weekend. It was only two days away. School would go fine and so would the rest of our lives.

We all sat there the night, watching TV and eating the best pizza when my phone rang. It was an unknown number… with a Maryland area code? (Note, just so you know I don't know if it's called that or not.)

"Well… aren't you going to answer it?" Aunt Diana asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess so." I picked the phone line up. "Hello?"

"Yes, is this Megan Browne?" The voice asked.

"Yes, why?"

"This is Nurse Shelby Golem from Atlantic General Hospital. Your father Tomas Browne has just had a heart attack. He wants you and your aunt to come right away."


	27. Chapter 25

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

'What?" I exclaimed, tears filling my eyes.

"Yes, can you come tomorrow?" Nurse Shelby asked.

"Um… yes, we can." I said. "Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Miss Browne."

I put my phone away and I tried to hide my tears from my friends… but they already saw them.

"What is it Megan?" Aunt Diana demanded.

"It- it- it was from Atlantic General. You know, that hospital 15 minutes away from us in Maryland." I told her, stuttering a bit.

"What did they want?" Haley asked, her eyes going wide.

"They- they said," I had to pause because I broke into sobs. "They said dad had a heart attack- and- and,"

James ran over to me and pulled me into his arms. "It's okay, sweetie, its okay." He tried soothing me. I didn't care if Aunt Diana saw me with him. I don't care if she finds out right now. I need James right now.

"Are you guys dating?" Aunt Diana asked, but her voice quivered.

"Y-yeah. Since we first came here… are you mad?" I asked, while crying into James's chest.

"No, why would I be mad? I just wish you would have told me."

Andy looked at us. His eyes were wide and sparkling of tears. "What are we going t-to d-do?"

"Well, the nurse said that he wanted us there." I said, wiping the tears away.

"Then that's what we'll do." Aunt Diana said, firmly. "Haley, are you going to come?"

I just noticed Haley and she was crying too. Carlos was holding her. "Y-yes, o-of course." She thought of Tomas as her second father.

"Well, then, Sammie do you think you could stay here and watch the apartment for us?" Diana asked her.

"Of course, I can! You guys can count on me." Sammie said, reassuringly.

"I don't want you to leave." James said, holding on to my arm.

"I'll be back." I said, kissing his cheek.

Aunt Diana left the room to call the airport for tickets right away in the morning. "Pack your bags girls… and Andy. We're leaving for the airport at 5:00 so we can get on the plane before it takes off at 7:30."

"We'll take you to the airport." Logan offered.

"Logan, you don't-" Aunt Diana started to say.

"No, we want to, Miss Browne." Kendall interrupted.

"Kendall, I said not to call me Miss Browne."

"Sorry," Kendall said, grinning. "But we're still coming."

"Thanks you guys!" Haley and I both said, hugging them.

The guys left to tell Mr. Knight while we packed our stuff up. We went to bed right away so we could get up early.

"Wake up… Wake up, sweetie." I heard a voice above me, shaking me gently.

"W-what… is it?" I asked, still half asleep.

"Time to get on the plane. The guys are waiting in the lobby."

"Yeah, come on Megs. Aunt Diana let you sleep in a bit. I picked out your outfit by the way… do you mind?" Haley asked.

I looked at the clothes on Haley's bed. It was a pair of Capri's and a flowered tank top.

"It's fine, thanks Hay!" I said, shooing them out of the room so I could get changed.

I thought this was a dream, not a dream, but a nightmare. I hurried to get a cereal bar from the cupboard and I was out the door with my family. As Diana said, the guys were waiting on the couches for us.

"HALEY!" Carlos said, running to her. "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either but Tomas is like a dad to me. I love you though and I am coming back." Haley replied, hugging him tight.

We ran into the limo and I fell asleep on Kendall by accident. "Hey, Megan," James said, tapping me.

"Huh… oh… what?" I said, waking up to see Kendall. "Oh… uh… I'm so sorry Kendall."

"Its fine, Megan. You're tired," Kendall said.

"Sorry, honey," I said, kissing James's nose. "Is this better?" I said, laying my head on James.

"Yeah, way better." James said, kissing my mouth.

We arrived at the airport and all of us got out.

"It's Flight #47 and the plane leaves in 35 minutes." Aunt Diana told us.

"Okay," We all said, taking off down the hall way.

We were still running down the hall when Andy screamed from the other end of the hallway. "Hey! The plane is over here!"

"Here it is…" I said, trailing off. I didn't ever think I'd be going back to Maryland.

"Yeah…" The guys also trailed off.

"All of us are going to miss you." Logan told us.

"Thanks," We both said, hugging him.

"Girls, hurry up and say your goodbyes." Aunt Diana said. "The plane leaves in 18 minutes."

We nodded and turned back to the guys… not ready to say what we wanted (and needed) to say.


	28. Chapter 26

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Haley's POV~

I looked at Carlos and tears sprang in my eyes.

"Don't cry, please, don't." Carlos said, giving me a hug.

"I don't know what to say." I sobbed. "I'm going to miss you a lot and it's going to hurt."

"It's going to hurt for me too." Carlos tried to soothe me. "You're pretty much my first real girlfriend."

"Yeah… I guess we chat on the computer." I said, trying to come up with a good solution.

"I'll text you!" Carlos said, excitedly. "What's your number?"

Isn't it weird that we've been dating but we never got each others' numbers.

"654-8910," I told him, taking his phone and typing it in.

He took his phone and did the same. "025-7734,"

We hugged again and he kissed me. "You better get going. I love you,"

"I love you too." I didn't want to let go but I did and I hurried to join Andy and Diana.

~Megan's POV~

I was standing in front of Kendall and James and I tried to smile.

"Well, I hope I can be back soon." I said, looking at the ground.

"Come here, babes." James said, holding his arms out to me. I ran into them happily, and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. We kissed for awhile and we didn't care who saw us. "I love you," He told me.

Kendall acted like he didn't notice but he was looked upset. "Hey, Megs, what's your number, we can always keep in touch by text, like Carlos and Haley are doing."

"Yeah!" I said, cheerfully. "The number is 203-5571." I told him. I turned to James. "Text me your number when you get your new cell."

"Don't worry, I will." He kissed me again.

We still didn't break apart. We just didn't want to. Aunt Diana interrupted us from the steps of the plane. "MEGAN! Come ON! The plane is taking off in 8 minutes!" She yelled.

"I'm COMING!" I yelled back to her. "I love you James." I kissed him again.

"MEGAN! I mean it! I'll come down there and pull you away if I have to!" She said, again.

"Okay, OKAY! I'm COMING!" I responded. "Bye, guys. I hugged both of them and ran towards the plane. I walked past Haley and she was laughing silently. I rolled my eyes and then glared jokingly at her.

We found our seats. I sat by Haley and across from of us was Aunt Diana and Andy. Haley was already texting Carlos.

"And you call me obsessive." I said, laughing at her.

'I'm not obsessive. He's my boyfriend." Haley said, matter-o-factly.

"Whatever you want to call it…" I trailed off, logging on to the planes' Wi-Fi connection.

I was logging onto my Skype account, seeing if my close friends from Maryland were on. I found XxGabbixX's account. (I don't know why I called her account this, I couldn't think of anything. :P) I sent a chat invite and it was accepted a few seconds later.

"MEGAN!" Gabbi Ansell (BigTimeRushFever) and Alyssa Miller (BTRfanfiction515) squealed.

"Hey, guys!" I said, just as excitedly. "I expected you two, to be here together."

"Yeah…" Alyssa grinned.

"Why are you guys giving me that look?" I asked, somewhat nervous. It was creeping me out.

"You got a boyfriend." Gabbi said, sticking her tongue out.

"And…?" I asked, not as nervous.

"You didn't tell us!" "He's from Big Time Rush!" They both said, at the same time.

At the same moment, I got a text from Kendall. And just like I remembered my besties, they started laughing.

"It's not my boyfriend. It's Kendall," I stated, texting him back.

K- Hey, James wanted to tell me to say he missed you. Plus, I guess I'll keep you company on the flight.

M- That's fine, I'm talking to my friends, Gabbi and Alyssa from Maryland and they're laughing and being mean. :P

"What are saying to him?" Gabbi asked, knowing me to well.

"I'm telling him how mean you guys are." I joked.

"That's nice." Alyssa rolled her eyes. "So what time are you going to get here?"

"Um… I don't know." I turned to Diana across the aisle. "Hey, what time are we going to get to Maryland?"

"The flight attendant said about 6:30 to 8:00." Diana answered.

"Did you hear her?" I asked them, too lazy to repeat it.

"Mmhm…" Gabbi said, looking at the clock. "Which means you'll be on the plane for about 8 hours.

I made a face and texted Kendall back.

"So… we heard what happened to Tomas." Alyssa said, sadly.

"Yeah! And that stupid nurse wouldn't let us see him!" Gabbi said, angrily.

"What? Why not?" I exclaimed.

'She said only family were allowed." Gabbi said, obviously ticked.

"Yeah! She was a b-" Alyssa stated.

*NOTE: Just so you know, if someone is gonna swear and stuff I'm gonna put the - thing.


	29. Chapter 27

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

I couldn't help but laugh at Alyssa's thoughts about that nurse.

"Well, you can come and see him with us." I said, smiling.

"Megan, can you please do something else besides being on that laptop." Diana said, leaning in the aisle.

"Fine," I sighed. I turned back to Alyssa and Gabbi. "I'll call you when we get to the airport."

"Okay, can't wait to see you!" Gabbi said.

"Bye, Megs!" Alyssa said.

I logged off and I turned to look at Haley, who was, not surprisingly, still talking to Carlos.

"Haley, please, give it a break!" I grinned. "I need someone to talk to."

"But-" Haley started to say.

"Haley, please, no buts. Just tell Carlos you'll talk to him later." I said, through clenched teeth.

"Megan…" She whined.

I grabbed her cell phone and texted Carlos.

H- Carlos, this is Megan, Haley will talk later, she has to get off her phone.

C- Fine… tell her I miss her and I love her.

"You guys are weird." I told Haley, after I told her what Carlos said.

"Can I please text him back? Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!"

"No, Haley, good gravy, be strong!" I said, rolling my eyes and putting her phone in my pocket.

We talked for a bit until Haley dozed off so I decided to walk to the bathroom and back and just look around.

On my way back to the seats, some person wasn't watching where they were going and knocked me into the seat of a young business man.

"I'm sorry," I said, but interrupting me was the giant man.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" He yelled at me.

"NO!" I yelled, back just as loud. Gustavo better watch out next time he sees me. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RAN INTO ME!"

"WELL, I CAN'T HELP YOU WERE STANDING THERE!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" I yelled.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He screamed to my face.

I had no comeback and it bugged me. So I just blurted something out. "Well, you know what? You're a FREAKING RETARDED!" And I ran down the aisle trying to find my seat.

"Megan, don't run!" Diana scolded me as I practically jumped over Haley and sat down.

'Sorry, Aunt Diana." I said. I then whispered to Haley. "Give me your sunglasses and the magazine."

"What? Why? I'm reading!" Haley whispered back.

"Well… I kinda told this guy off and I'm freaking out."

"Why'd you flip out on him?" She asked a little too loudly.

Aunt Diana looked over at us but just shook her head and got back to her magazine.

"Ssh, Haley!" I said, glaring. I looked behind me and saw them coming up. "Give me them!" I grabbed the glasses and threw them on my face and had the magazine…. Upside down?

"Pst… Megan…" Haley whispered.

"WHAT?" Everyone turned to look at me.

"The magazine is upside down." She stated.

"What… oops… yeah, I knew that!" I turned it right side up.

The guy walked by and was glaring at all the seats. My heart sped up when he was in front of us and stopped for awhile. About 15 minutes later, he went on out of our compartment complaining. "I don't see how I can't find her."

I took off my disguise and let out my breathe. "Here, you can have your phone back now." I said, tossing it to her. "'Cause I'm gonna read this." I held up the magazine.

"Kay-kay. As long as I can talk to my Carlitos."

~Haley's POV~

Yay, she finally gave me my phone back. I checked the time and we were still going to be on the plane for about 3 more hours or so.

H- Hey, baby.

C- Haley! You're on!

H- Yeah, she finally gave me my phone back.

C- That's good, I love you.

H- I love you too.

~Diana's POV~

Andy was quiet… too quiet. And he was also reading a book… he NEVER reads.

"Andy, what in the world are you doing?" I asked him.

"Um… uh… nothing." He said, quickly trying to close the book.

"Not so fast," I said, sticking my hand where the page was.

I took the book from him and opened it. I gasped and glared at him.

"A Play Boy magazine? Where in the WORLD did you get that RAG?" I demanded.

"Some person was handing them out on the street." He said, simply.

"You're lucky we're on a plane." I said, angrily. "You will be punished later though, mark my words."


	30. Chapter 28

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Haley's POV~

We heard Andy getting yelled at from across the aisle… and it was pretty funny.

"What's he getting yelled at for now?" Megan asked, still 'acting' like she was reading the magazine.

"I don't know… its Andy." I replied. "You look stupid with those glasses on in the plane." I told her. "I don't think he's coming back."

"You don't know that!" She said, but took the glasses off anyways.

~Megan's POV; an hour before they arrive~

Finally, we would almost be there. I had texted Alyssa to tell her we'd be there soon. From there, we would head to Atlantic General to see my dad.

~Diana's POV; plane about to land~

Being on the plane made me more nervous then I already was but now I was ecstatic. I was afraid to see what had happened to my brother and I didn't want the girls and Andy to see him like this.

"We're about to land to land at Bunting Field Airport." The pilot said through the intercom.

~Megan's POV~

Here we were, we walked off the plane to get our baggage. I took a deep breath of the Maryland air. I did miss it; there was no doubt about that.

"Megan! Haley!" We both turned around to see Alyssa and Gabbi.

"Hey, you guys!" Haley and I said at the both time, hugging them.

Andy walked out to see what the commotion was. "Oh… it's you two…"

"Look! The twerp is back!" Gabbi laughed.

"Oh, great… just what we need." Alyssa joked.

"Hey, girls, can you catch up in the car?" Aunt Diana called. "We need to get going to Atlantic General."

"Okay, Diana," We all called and we headed towards the rental van.

I got really nervous and I started to shake. I was afraid and I knew Andy was too. He was our dad and even though he left us alone a lot with the Nanny we stilled loved him and he stilled loved us.

'Megan, calm down," Haley said, soothingly. "He'll be fine…"

"Yeah, Megs, everything will be okay." Gabbi said, reassuringly.

"O-okay…" I stuttered.

Andy wasn't even talking, his head was down and his body was shaking also.

"Andy…" I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine…" He said, through clenched teeth.

"Andy… you can tell us." I told him.

"I'M FINE OKAY!" He yelled.

I backed off, knowing what he was feeling. Alyssa and Gabbi gave us a sad look when we pulled into the hospital parking lot.

We got out of the car and we went through the sliding doors. I think we were lost because we were going around in circles it seemed.

"Can we just ask someone?" I said, with a little annoyance. The suspense was killing me and I needed to see my dad.

"Yeah," Alyssa, Gabbi, Haley, and Andy said in unison.

"Fine, fine, fine," Aunt Diana muttered and stopped the first person she saw. "Excuse me, sir, can you please tell me where the reception desk is?"

The guy smiled and nodded. "Sure, miss, follow me."

We followed him past the gift shop (which we passed twice), the bathrooms (which we didn't even see) and the lunch room. Why didn't they just have the reception desk when you walk in like any other sane place?

"Thank you," We all told the guy.

"You're welcome," He replied and disappeared down the hallway.

The receptionist at the desk was young and was chewing gum noisily. She was reading an issue of _Popstar Magazine. _

She looked annoyed when we walked up to the desk. I think at first she hoped we would go away but she then put her magazine down and looked, or should I say glared, at us.

"Welcome to Atlantic General," She gave us a forced smile. "How may I help you?"

"We are here to visit Tomas Browne. Can you please tell us what room he is in?" Diana told her.

"Is he okay?" I asked, nervously.

"Yeah, some nurse wouldn't let us come and see him." Alyssa complained and Gabbi nodded.

"Did you say Tomas Browne?" The receptionist said, looking at us.

"Yes," Haley said.

"There is no Tomas Browne here today." She replied.

"Do you mean he checked out?" Andy asked, hopefully.

"Let me check," She typed some things into the computer. "There is no record of Tomas Browne being here. I'm sorry."


	31. Chapter 29

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

I looked at her incredulously. "What? What do you mean?"

"What I just said, he's not here and never was." She said, annoyed.

We walked away, all of us had shocked looks on our faces.

"What just happened?" Andy asked.

"He's okay… he's okay…" Aunt Diana murmured happily.

"He was never hurt…" Gabbi and Alyssa said in unison.

"Annica Benson," Haley said with distaste. "It was her."

"You're right," I agreed.

"Annica Benson?" Gabbi asked, curiously.

"Some mean girl who has a," Haley lowered her voice. "Major crush on James."

"A stupid fan girl?" Alyssa asked.

"No," I shook my head. "She's a genius… in an evil way!"

We first headed to our house to make sure everything was okay with my dad. We pulled into the driveway and the butler, Sebastian, greeted us.

"Hello, miss Megan, sir Andrew, Miss Diana, and miss Megan's friends." He greeted us.

"Hey, Sebastian!" We all greeted him and walked inside.

As if right on cue, my father walked out of his office. "Megan, Andrew, Diana! What are you doing here? Hello, Haley, Gabbi, and Alyssa!"

"Dad!" Andy I yelled and jumped into his arms. "I love you, Dad." I whispered.

"Brother," Diana said, smiling so big. "I love you too."

"Why does everyone suddenly love me?" my father asked, curiously looking around at all of us.

"It's a long story," Haley said and we all nodded in agreement.

It was great to just relax. We watched TV and hung out. Alyssa and Gabbi had to go home then but they promised to take us all around town tomorrow.

"So… what are we exactly planning on doing for 5 days?" Haley asked me, tiredly. Jetlag from the plane probably.

"I have no idea, Haley. We'll just meet up with old friends probably."

At that moment, Kendall texted me.

K- Hey, Megs, we're all wondering, is your dad okay?

I grinned and tears of joy slid down my face.

M- It was Annica, she did it… to get me away from James.

~Kendall's POV~

All of us, surprisingly not James, were in my living room waiting anxiously for Megan's reply.

"Oh, this is making me worried… and curious!" Danni exclaimed.

"Oh, Danni," Logan laughed, hugging her close.

"What? You know I get curious… and nervous easily!"

"Yeah, she does." Sammie nodded. "And I just met her."

Carlos looked at his phone. "Haley hasn't texted me lately! Do you think she's okay?"

"Carlos," I looked at him. "Seriously?"

"What?"

"Megan's dad is injured- possibly dead, and you worry about Haley not calling you back right away?" I flipped out on him.

Carlos got lucky because at that moment, Megan texted back.

"What'd she say?" Logan, Danni, and Sammie exclaimed.

I opened the text and sighed a sigh of relief… but then gasped in horror.

"WHAT?" They all yelled.

"Megan and Andy's dad is fine. It was a trick… Annica set them up." I finally answered.

"Oh, that's a relief," Danni sighed.

"Annica," Carlos and Logan glared.

"James!" I exclaimed.

They all looked at me confused. "What?" Logan asked.

"We need to tell James!"

~Megan's POV~

Kendall texted back saying he was happy for me and that'd he'd keep in touch until we got back. That was a great thing about him. Kendall was so sweet… so loving. And it made me love him… something I was horrified about. I liked Kendall but James and I have something- something special.

"Yoo hoo?" Haley waved her hand in front of him. "Megan? Are you alive?"

"W-what? Oh, Haley, yeah. I was just… thinking. Busy day, you know?" I stumbled over my words.

~Haley's POV~

Megan was acting weird, and yeah, she thought her dad was hurt but he wasn't. It had to be something else. And I had a bad feeling about it… or at least, I think I do.

"Meg…" I trailed off not sure what to ask.

"Haley, I'm fine. Nothing is wrong, okay?" She said reassuring me.


	32. Chapter 30

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Megan's POV~

That night I really didn't get to see Dad. He was busy… just like he was when we lived with him.

I was woken up by Nanny Fatima the next morning.

"Someone is here to see you, Megan."

"Thanks, Nan." I mumbled, groggily. I stepped over Haley and Andy's bodies carefully to the door.

I opened the door to find…

"Christy (zaristy4EVER)!" I exclaimed, hugging her.

"Eek! Hey, Megs!" She said, hugging me back.

I hadn't seen Christy in forever! She lived in Chicago until she moved to Berlin in 1st grade. Since then, we had been pretty much inseparable. We had gotten in trouble together, she did chores with me and Haley, and we worked our first job together, all 3 of us, at a McDonalds in Ocean City.

She left just before I headed to LA. It was a shame I didn't get to say good bye.

"You're back!"

"Yeah, I got back a week after you left. How unfair is that?"

"Meg… who are you… talking to?" Haley asked, sleepily.

Oops, we must have waked her up.

"It's Christy!" I said, happily. "Come say hi."

"Christy? No way! Really?" I heard her getting up and she ran to the door and hugged Christy.

"Hey, Hay!" She hugged back.

"So much hugging…" I muttered, laughing.

A few minutes later we were in the kitchen eating chocolate chip pancakes made by Sebastian. Man, I didn't realize how much I missed Sebastian's cooking!

"So, how long are you guys staying?" Christy asked, curiously.

"Um… till Thursday." I answered. Today was Monday.

"Awesome, we got a good three days to hang out if you don't count Thursday but I do, so we got four days!" Christy said, happily.

Haley's phone vibrated. "I'm just gonna get that," She had a grin on her face.

"If you keep constantly non-stop text the whole time we're here, I'm throwing your phone in the ocean." I told Haley, truthfully.

Christy was looking curiously between both of us. "Someone from LA?"

"Her boyfriend," I said while at the same time Haley said "Carlos,"

"Your boyfriend, Carlos? Wait, I've heard the name… Carlos… Carlos. OMG Carlos Garcia from BTR?" Christy asked, excitedly.

"Yep," She said, dreamily.

Just then my phone rang. I picked it up hoping it would be James… but it wasn't... it was Kendall.

K- Meg? When are you getting back?

I looked at Haley and grinned. "I'll be done after this text."

"Don't make me throw your phone out the window." Haley answered back.

"Shut up…" I muttered and I texted back.

M- Thursday night probably.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Christy asked.

"Nope, but a friend. My boyfriend hasn't texted me yet." I said, trailing off. I hoped everything was okay.

"She's going out with James Diamond." Haley stated.

"No way! Another guy from BTR? Nice! Want to know who I like?"

"Who?" Haley and I both asked curiously.

"Kendall Knight! I met him back in Chicago while they were on tour!" She said, cheerfully.

That day was pretty fun. We picked up Gabbi and Alyssa and we headed for Ocean City to hang out on the beach. We went shopping on the Boardwalk, which was something we hadn't done together in forever!

"Man, I missed you guys." I told Gabbi, Alyssa, and Christy as we were eating ice cream at a cute little café place.

"Yeah, we haven't done this in forever." Alyssa agreed.

"I'm glad we came back." Haley said. "Even though Annica tricked us into coming here,"

"She sounds like a total b**ch." Gabbi stated.

"That describes her perfectly." I said.

~Kendall's POV~

I was worried about what was happening to James. I saw something… and it worried me.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" Danni asked, with wide eyes.

At the same time, Logan and Carlos burst through the door.

"Kendall! Did you see what-"

I interrupted them, not wanting to hear what they had to say.

"Yes, I saw! And he has some explaining to do." I said, angrily.

"I don't get it… Kendall, what happened?" Danni asked frantically.

"Okay," I said, and I whispered it in her ear.


	33. Chapter 31

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Haley's POV~

It was hard to believe that it was already Wednesday. We've had so much fun and as they say, time flies when you're having fun. The past days we had been hanging out with Gabbi, Alyssa, and Christy nonstop. Andy had been flirting with girls but wasn't getting too far.

~Megan's POV~

I couldn't stop worrying… James hadn't even talked to me since I left. Only Kendall did… and he was acting weird… even though we have only been texting.

"Megan… Megan… are you okay?" Gabbi asked.

"Yeah, Megs, you look pale." Alyssa added.

~Gabby's POV~ (Remember gabby? The girl from the fancy restaurant where James and Megan went on a date at?)

Kendall wanted me to spy on James. 'Use my acting skills' he had said. This just made me feel wrong but… I wanted to find out what Kendall thought was going on. I was watching James from behind a bush when…

"Oh. My. Gosh." I whispered while my mouth dropped.

~Andy's POV~

I was sitting on the beach. Thankfully, Sebastian had the day off and he took me there. I was looking at a girl that was 14 (haha and Andy's like 12 ½ )

"Hello, gorgeous…" I muttered to myself trying to use a grin like James does.

"Ew…" The girl said, turning her nose up to me and she walked away.

Everywhere I turned though, there seemed to be one girl like Trudy… and I just didn't need that.

~Megan's POV~

We were celebrating the last day Haley and I could hang out with the girls. So… Alyssa threw a party for our coming back/going away party. Everyone from school was there. This was good… and bad, being that the preppy biatch and her clique would be there.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Hillary McClendon sneered.

"Hillary," I said, with distaste. I wanted to leave but her main clique, Hanna, Olive, Demetra, and Juliann, blocked my way.

"So didn't LA want you?" She fake cared.

"Shut up," I said, trying to push through Demetra, the newest member.

"LA doesn't want slutty wannabes like you." Hillary rolled her eyes while her group sneered.

"Well, no guy wants an anorexic dim-witted hussy like you." I countered.

Juliann glowered and headed toward me. "You're going to pay for that b***h."

She tried to punch me, but I dunked which made her punch Olive in the face.

"Megan! What's going on?" Alyssa asked, running over. "Oh, Hillary."

"Alyssa,"

Gabbi came over with a glass of punch in her hand. "Hillary, back off."

Christy and Haley joined us by surrounding the clique.

Hillary had a twisted look on her face and she grabbed Gabbi's punch. She flung it at me and it splattered all over my Paramore t-shirt. It was limited edition and it was pretty expensive at Hot Topic.

I grabbed Hillary's one arm and Gabbi grabbed the other and we took her over to the punch bowl and snack table.

Christy and Alyssa were trying to keep Demetra, Olive, Hanna, and Juliann out of our way.

"You were asking for this for a LOOONG time." Gabbi stated, glaring hatefully at her.

"Someone needs to teach you a lesson before I leave," I grinned and nodded at Gabbi.

She grabbed Hillary's head and we dunked it into the punch bowl.

"UGH!" She screamed. She was dripping punch all over the place.

Haley grabbed a piece of chocolate cake and flung at Hillary's $243.99 dress. Luckily, Haley was good at softball and it hit square in the chest.

Hillary and her group left in a huff after that and the rest of the night was great. It was a shame I was going to have leave it all behind, but I was ready to get back to the Palmwoods.

~Danni's POV~

"Are you sure?" I asked them all again. Gabby had come back reporting what she'd seen… and it wasn't pretty.

"I'm pretty positive of what I saw." Gabby said, solemnly.

"Couldn't it be his sister?" I asked.

"He doesn't have a sister." Logan said while Carlos shook his head.

"Then a cousin… family member?"

"No, none of his cousins' look like that." Kendall said.

"Then what does that mean…" I looked around at all of them.

"I don't know," Gabby said anxiously.

None of us knew what to do.


	34. Chapter 32

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Megan's POV~

I hated saying good-bye to them all. But we had to. Christy promised that soon she would be out at the Palmwoods, living her dream as an actress. And I promised to keep in touch more with all of them.

We boarded the plane and we pretty much slept the whole time. The time changes seriously screwed me up.

I woke up about two hours before we were supposed to land. I turned on my phone and texted Kendall.

M- Hey, we're about 2 hrs. away. Stoked to see you guys again.

K- Great, we're all excited to see you guys too.

We texted a little while longer but Kendall seemed… I don't know… vague.

The plane was soon landing; Aunt Diana called the rental car place so our car would be ready for when we landed.

"Yay, I can't wait to see Carlos!" Haley said, excitedly looking around to see if there were any signs of landing.

"Really, Haley?" I gave her a look.

"Like you don't want to see James?" She retorted.

"Of, course I do!" I replied.

"Well… it's the same thing then!"

At that moment, the flight attendant told us we were landing.

~Kendall's POV~

A car pulled into the Palmwoods. A small group of us (Danni, Logan, Sammie, Carlos, Katie, Tyler, and the Jennifers to be exact) were waiting in the parking lot.

"Welcome back, you guys!" We all yelled.

Two girls walked out of the car… one with blonde hair and one with dark hair and tan skin… who weren't Megan and Haley.

"Wow, that's a nice welcome." The dark haired girl said.

"But we've never been here before." The blonde one stated.

"Yeah…" I started.

"We were actually waiting for our friends." Logan said, sheepishly.

"Sorry," Carlos said.

"Nah, its fine." The blonde haired girl said. "I'm Kylee Warner." (tamagotchiprincess2)

"Nice to meet you," We all answered.

"I'm Paloma Rodriquez," the other girl said.

"What are you guys here for?" Katie asked.

"We're going to be singers!" Kylee said, cheerfully.

Another car pulled into the parking lot but we didn't pay too much attention to it.

We kept on talking to Paloma and Kylee and I heard a cough from behind the Jennifers.

The blonde Jennifer turned around "Megan!" and so did the brown haired one, "Haley!"

"HALEY!" Carlos said, running to her.

"Thanks for forgetting us, Kendall." Megan laughed.

~Megan's POV~

"So where's James?" I asked, scanning the small crowd of people.

"Um… we aren't sure," Kendall said, pausing for a moment.

"He said he was going to be here but *poof* he's gone." Carlos said, making hand motions at the word poof.

Haley and I exchanged weird looks… it seemed to us they were just a little nervous.

~Logan's POV~

We all walked into the lobby. Haley and Megan's backs were turned putting the luggage in the cart thing (know what I'm talking about?) to take up to their apartment.

"Holy crap," I said, looking wide-eyed at the pool area.

"What are you talkin- oh my gosh!" Danni said, just as surprised as I was.

Sammie turned also. "He is dead meat." She snarled.

Kendall turned also and a look of hate came onto his face.

~Megan's POV~

"I am going to KILL him!" Kendall yelled. "He's going to wish he was never born!"

Aunt Diana and Andy had disappeared into the elevator when all of my friends exclaiming went around.

"What's up?" I asked, curiously trying to see where they were looking.

"Um… uh… nothing!" Kendall said, hurriedly and stepped in front of me.

"Yeah!" Logan said, also. "Let's go back to our apartment!"

"Nah, really?" I looked over Kendall's shoulder and out into the pool. And there was something I never imagined…

"JAMES!" I yelled, tears flooding my eyes. "HOW COULD Y-Y-" I turned around and ran to the elevators, tears flooding my eyes even heavier. It was making it hard to see.

I heard yells from behind me. I didn't care who it was. I didn't care… not anymore.

I ran past Aunt Diana and Andy, not listening to their surprise and shock. I just didn't care.

I flopped onto the bed, the uncontrollable sobs broke out and I couldn't stop.

My phone went off, I picked it up… I got a text. I opened it up and it made me cry even more… it was from Annica.

"Ding, ding, ding. And we have a winner. ~A"


	35. Chapter 33

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Haley's POV~

Meg was heartbroken… something none of us expected. I looked around at the group and sighed.

"I should go talk to her." I told them.

"I'll come too!" Kendall said. The look in his eyes, I knew he didn't like seeing her hurt.

"I think she's going to need to deal with this alone." I told him, sorry.

~Narration happens over two weeks; Haley's POV~

Megan was getting worse every day I think. She wouldn't leave our bedroom, she would only eat snack foods, and she would only watch TV, listen to metal, rock, or break up songs, and exercised on our treadmill in our room.

All of us were worried about her… and Aunt Diana was shocked that Megan hid her love for James.

"Haley, what are we going to do?" Kendall asked me.

"I have no idea, Kendall… I just don't know." I shook my head and tears creeped down my eyes.

~A week later~

I walked into our room and Megan was there, sitting on her bed, eating Birthday Party ice cream.

"Megan, you need to stop!" I pleaded her. "We're all worried about you!"

"Haley, don't worry about it." Megan said, looking up at me with blood shot eyes.

"Megan! I can't just not worry about it! All of us. all. Of. Us." I stressed that part. "Are worried about you."

Megan didn't say anything. I shook my head and walked out. I needed to think of something… something fast.

~Danni's POV~

Kendall was at my apartment. He needed to talk… and he looked… scared… and worried.

"What's up K-Dawg?" I asked, sympathetically.

"Megan," He said, his voice quivering slightly.

"We're all worried about her." I told him.

"I know but Danni… I just… just love her!" He blurted out.

"You really love her that much?" I asked.

"Yeah…" I noticed a stray tear creep down his cheek.

I grabbed his hand reassuringly. "Then why don't you tell her, Kendall?"

"I- I just can't."

"Why not?"

"Sh- she won't want me." Kendall answered. My heart felt like it broke in two.

~Carlos's POV~

Haley had called us all together. We were in Danni's apartment. Logan, Sammie, Kendall, Danni, Haley and I.

"Kendall, I know you like Megan." Haley said.

Logan and I nodded in agreement. "Man, it's not hard to tell." Logan answered.

"You even told me that." Danni added.

"You guys, please, why can't we let this go?" Kendall pleaded.

I looked at Kendall. "Kendall, tell her! It could be the start of something! You never know if you try."

"Wow, Carlos, that's the smartest thing you've ever said since I've met you." Sammie said with her eyebrows raised.

"You know, I have my moments." I replied.

Haley smiled and grabbed my hand. "Kendall, it could be love like Carlos and I have."

"Haley, she loved James. She always, and I mean always, told me that!" Kendall said, stressing the always part.

"Kendall, we need to try. Please," Haley pleaded. "I'm afraid she might do something!"

"Like suicide?" All of us looked around at each other.

"No, not that. But other stuff…" Haley trailed off, looking embarrassed. "It's just a hunch."

"Well, sometimes hunches are right." I told her, patting her hand.

"So we're going to do it?" Haley asked us all.

We all looked at each other and nodded. "Yes,"

~Haley's POV; a week later~

"Let's do this…" I uttered to myself and I opened the door to our bedroom. "Hey, Megs, someone is here to see you."

~Megan's POV~

Someone to see me? Well, I kept everyone away from me, and that's what I still was planning on doing.

"I don't want to see anyone." I stated, simply.

"well, we're not taking no for an answer," Haley replied back. "Come on in," She called out into the hall.

That person walked in and to my surprise it was… Kendall.

"Kendall?" I asked in disbelief.


	36. Chapter 34

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Megan's POV~

"Yeah," He answered, smiling sadly at me. "Can I sit down?"

I scrambled to move over on the bed. "Yeah, sure." I smiled. "Sit down,"

Kendall sat down and just looked at me.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah… you know how I like you right?" Kendall asked me.

"Well, yeah. Being that you kissed me a lot since I've met you."

"Well… I was wondering…" He trailed off, looking down.

~Haley's POV~

I was up against the door listening… why wasn't he saying anything?

I seriously just wanted to bang on that door and get him to tell her… but Megan would suspect something and turn him down. She needed to be surprised and answer with her true feelings.

~Megan's POV~

'Wondering what, Kendall? C'mon you can tell me." I told him. I was getting more curious by the second and I needed to know!

"Okay, here I go. ?" He said, quickly.

"What, Kendall, I didn't understand that."

"Okay, Megan I like you. Will you gooutwithme?"

"Will I go out with you?" I asked, stunned.

"Yeah," He said, shyly.

I inspected him. From his beautiful eyes and every part of him, I was learning that I loved him more than I expected.

"Y-yes," I said, shakily.

"Yes?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes," I said, hugging him.

"YES!" I heard from outside the door.

"Haley?" I exclaimed.

She opened the door and grinned. "Yeppers, the one and only."

"Were you spying on us?" I asked.

"Maybe… but you can't prove anything!" She said, running off.

"So… Megan." He obviously couldn't help but grin. "Do you want to head to the beach with me?"

"I'm going to look like crap since I've been eating junk food." I said, upset.

"You look perfect." He said and I gave him a look. "No, really, Megs, you do."

I changed into a bikini and we stopped at his apartment for him to get his swimming trunks and we walked to the beach.

~Haley's POV~

Logan, Danni, Sammie, Carlos, and I were in Danni's apartment. "The plan is successful." I couldn't help but grin.

"No way! That's great!" Sammie exclaimed.

"Aw, those two are way to cute." Danni said, happily. "I'm so happy for them.

~Kendall's POV~

I was ecstatic. I loved her and she said yes. I grabbed her hand and she blushed shyly as we walked down the beach. I couldn't believe how James could hurt her like that, she didn't deserve to be broken. No one deserved to be broken like that.

"Megan… I was wondering…" I started.

"Oh, no. Not this "I was wondering" business again!" She exclaimed.

"Well, you know our song 'I Know You Know'?"

"Of course I do, silly." She laughed.

"Well, Gustavo wants us to do a music video for it and we all need to have a girlfriend. Logan asked Danni, Carlos asked Haley and I was wondering, do you want to be my girlfriend for the music video?" I didn't even bother mentioning James of course he was taking the evil, b**ch, Annica.

"Of course, I do, sweetie." Megan answered.

"Great, we start shooting tomorrow afternoon." I informed her.

We started to head back and the sun was starting to set. She looked so cute, I couldn't help but kiss her. I wasn't sure if she was ready but I knew I was.

I leaned in and brushed a strand of hair out of the way. "Megan…" I whispered.

She leaned in too and we kissed. It was beautiful and it felt like every other kiss I shared with her.

"I love you, Megan." I told her.

"I-I love y-you too, Kendall." She said, shocked.

~James's POV~

I was actually surprised Megan and Haley were back. I thought they were gone for good. I had to admit, I felt a little bad about hurting Megan but I know I was destined to be with Annica.

Her and I were the cutest Hollywood couple and would rock Gustavo's music video.

~Annica's POV~

Oh, I love my life. It's perfect, and that's no joke. I couldn't wait to just rub it in Megan's face tomorrow. She'll wish she was dead… and maybe that wish will just come true…


	37. Chapter 35

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~The Next Morning; Megan's POV~

Haley and I were both in the bathroom, getting ready for the video shoot.

"I'm so excited!" Haley said, bouncing around while putting on some makeup.

"Don't bounce around too much or you'll look like a clown." I advised her, smiling.

Haley hugged me. "It's great to have you back."

We came out of the bathroom looking pretty good. I had on a sundress and my hair pulled back. Haley had on faded out Capris with a strapless, flowered tank top.

Danni was out there waiting for us and nodded. "You guys look great!"

We smiled. "Thanks, Danni. You look great too!" She had on a dress with white leggings underneath.

The guys came by to pick us up. Logan and Danni hugged and Carlos and Haley jumped into each others' arms and kissed. I looked at Kendall and blushed.

"You look great," He said, shyly.

"You too." I said, back.

He grabbed my hand and held me against him softly. Then he gently kissed me.

"Awwh!" Haley and Danni said in unison.

I blushed and turned away from them. "You guys…" I muttered.

We got into the limo waiting for us.

"This is so exciting!" Danni said.

"I know right!" Haley exclaimed. "We're going to be in a music video!"

I shook my head and laughed. "You two, get too excited!"

Kendall put his arm around me and agreed. "Carlos, you get too excited too."

'I wasn't doing anything!"

"You're bouncing up and down in the seat." Logan pointed out.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

They started to slap each other. (Remember the one episode?)

"Wow," Kendall and I said, looking at them.

We finally arrived and when we got out Kelly was waiting for us.

"The other two are already inside getting ready. Can you three dance?" She asked, looking at Haley, Danni, and I.

"Yeah, we're pretty good." We all said.

She lead us to the room where everyone was and James and… Annica were there. She was hanging all over him in some skimpy, too-short dress. When she looked at me she grinned evilly and started to make out wit him.

I tried to ignore it but it was just too hard. I turned away and tried to talk to Haley but everyone was staring at them.

"B**ch." Danni said, angrily.

"Who does she think she is?" Haley added.

"Let's kill her!" Carlos said.

"Yeah!" Logan agreed.

"You guys can we please just stop talking about it!" I snapped at them. Everyone turned to me and my face grew red. "Sorry…" I mumbled in embarrassment.

"Okay, DOGS, FRONT AND CENTER!" Gustavo came in yelling. The guys quickly ran up in front of him. "WHO ARE THE GIRLS WE ARE USING?"

"WE'RE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" Kendall yelled back at him.

"I DON'T CARE!" Gustavo yelled, and then lowered his voice. "Hurry up! I want to get this done AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

"Annica is my girlfriend." James said, happily while grabbing her hand.

"Okay… Carlos?" Gustavo asked.

"Duh, Haley!" Carlos said.

"Duh… I didn't know that." Gustavo mimicked him. "Logan?"

"Danni," Logan said, holding his hand out for Danni to take.

"And Kendall?" Gustavo said, looking at Kendall and then to me.

"Megan," Kendall said.

"James's girlfriend?" Gustavo asked, confused.

"We broke up," I said, sourly. I made it clear I wasn't going to say anything else.

"Right… well you two seem like a better couple anyways." Gustavo said and walked away.

The director took that as cue and told us the plan. He got the choreographer to show us the moves and then he got us into positions.

Annica wasn't paying attention to them and she was all over James. I was Not going to cry. I loved Kendall… but Annica was making it so hard to forget.

"Annica, that's not what I told you to do." The director said, annoyed.

"Oh, right. You wanted me to do this." She smiled, evilly, and grabbed James and started to make-out with him on the floor.

That was my breaking point. Tears flooded my eyes and a sob broke loose. I ran out the door and ran into the ladies' rooms and cried into my hands.

~Kendall's POV~

"James! Annica! You're such- such- a**holes!" Kendall said, angrily.

"I'll go talk to her." Haley said, starting to leave.

"No, let me." I said, running out to search for her.


	38. Chapter 36

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Kendall's POV~

I stayed far enough behind Megan so that she wouldn't know I was following her… but I was close enough to see where she was going.

She ran into a ladies' room. Oh, boy. Hopefully no one else was in there.

I opened the door and an older lady was at the bathroom sink. "You pervert!" She whacked me with her bag and shoved me out of the bathroom along with her.

I had to wait till the lady disappeared until I could head back inside the bathroom.

"Megan?" I called after I entered. I looked under the stalls to see if she was there.

I found her in the last stall with tears sliding down her face.

She looked shocked and then lowered her head. "I'm sorry Kendall…"

"Megan, I get it. You can't get over him quickly. You loved him and he hurt you. I'm not mad. I'm in love… with you."

That made her smile. "I don't see how you can. I feel awful."

"No, you're not. You're one of the nicest, sweetest girls I've ever known."

"That's a lie…" She mumbled.

I gave her a look and I grabbed her hand and led her out of the stall to the floor beside the door.

I hugged her close to me and I started singing. "Maybe this could be the line  
That starts the whole story  
Maybe you could be the one  
The one who's meant for me

I know that I should wait  
But what if you're my soul mate?  
I'll slow down when you say, slow down  
We can

We can party like the weekend  
You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah  
I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'  
I know you know, we know we've got somethin'

We could be onto something so good  
Tell me that your mine  
I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'  
I know you know, we know we've got somethin'"

While I started singing, I pulled her to her feet and I started to dance with her. I twirled her around and I was able to get Meg to laugh.

She joined in while we were singing and after we were done we turned our heads to see the gang (you know who I'm talking bout right?) standing there smiling, while they watched us.

~Megan's POV~

"How long have you guys been standing there?" I asked them.

I still had my arms around Kendall and Kendall still had his on my waist.

"About halfway through the song we came in." Logan said.

"I thought you'd be in the girls' bathroom!" Carlos said, jumping in the air.

"That was random…" I said, shaking my head.

"Are you feeling better?" Danni asked me.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Danni."

Haley smiled at me and Kendall. "You guys are super cute together."

Kendall and I both blushed. "Haley…" We both mumbled and then we both laughed.

At that moment, Annica and James stopped to see what the gang was looking at. I still had my arms around Kendall and he still had his at my waist. Annica rolled her eyes and then put her arms around James. That biatch.

"What's going on in here?" James asked.

"I don't think you need to know. It's none of your business." I said, taking my arms away from Kendall.

"Maybe we didn't even want to know." Annica said, snootily.

Everyone ignored Annica's remark.

"We came to tell you Gustavo wants you back on set." James said.

"And that Megan cries just like she did before." Annica added with a smug look.

"Don't listen to her." Kendall whispered in my ear as he wiped away the remaining tears.

Haley strode up beside me. "Annica, better hope she is never in a dark alley with me…"

I couldn't help but laugh; they all made me feel so much better.

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled as we got in the room.

"Here we go again…" Logan muttered.

"PLACES! GIRLS, GO WHEREVER YOUR BOFRIEND IS!"

"Someone's cranky…" Haley murmured as she went off to where Carlos was.

"Yeah, really…" Danni and I laughed as we walked towards Logan and Kendall.


	39. Chapter 37

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Megan's POV~

Everything else went fine. Annica was still being a she devil but Kendall, Carlos, Haley, Danni, and Logan helped me survive. It was quite obvious now that the guys weren't talking to James. And James had 'no clue' why.

It was the next day. We were all in the guys' apartment. Annica and James included…

I laid my head on Kendall and smiled. It was amazing how Kendall was able to cheer me up in such a dark time.

Kendall looked down at me. "Megs?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

I looked at everyone else in the room. Logan, Carlos, Danni, Sammie, and Haley had grins on their faces. They must know what Kendall was up to. James was interested… or at least, just nosy. Annica was just being a b***h like always. No surprise there…

"How about we go on our first date on Saturday?" He asked me. (It's Wednesday. I got no idea what day it was before! XD)

"Our first date?" I felt myself going red. "Of course I want to!"

"That's great!" Kendall said. "How about the B.O.B and Paramore tour? They're stopping here at the Palmwoods Park."

"No way! I'd love to go! Kendall, you're the best!" I said, jumping up to kiss him.

Annica turned her nose up in the air. "Get a room."

"At least she doesn't hang all over him." Haley objected.

"And they're cute." Danni said. Sammie nodded along with her.

"That's great, Megs. I'll get the tickets when they go on sale tonight. I'll make sure we get close to the stage."

"You don't need to do that Kendall. I don't want you wasting money on me." I told him.

"Oh, well. I'm going to anyways." He grinned and kissed me on the cheek.

~Thursday evening; At the mall; Megan, Haley, Sammie, and Danni are shopping; Megan's POV~

We stopped at every store the girls saw. It was quite funny. We spent the most time in Hot Topic trying all the funky outfits that were in there. The girls all picked out different items for me to wear. Haley picked a cute dress, Sammie picked some very pretty jewelry, and Danni picked out the shoes and stockings.

The dress: .

The shoes: .

The accessories: .

.

I looked at myself in the mirror. "You guys are too awesome!" I stated.

"Yeah, we are, aren't we?" Sammie laughed.

"You guys seriously need to make your own fashion line!" I exclaimed.

"That's a good idea!" Danni said, enthusiastically.

"You can be our model." Haley winked at me.

We walked out of the store and into the food court.

"Hm… Chinese, Wendy's, Subway, or the Pizza place? What should I waste my money on?" Sammie asked, strolling down past each restaurant.

"I'm getting Wendy's." I laughed heading towards the huge-ish line.

Haley went for Subway. Danni went for Pizza.

It took awhile for Sammie to make her choice but she headed for the Chinese restaurant.

We all sat down and started to people watch. It's a fun hobby actually. There some weirdos, some druggies, and some preppy b-words. Man, you see everyone when you people watch!

Wow, I think that chick has problems." Haley said, pointing to a girl with a purple Mohawk and wore leather-everything.

"Yeah, I feel bad for the guy." Danni said, sympathetically.

"Yeah, really." I said, wide-eyed.

The purple Mohawk chick grabbed the guy by his shirt collar and threw him across the floor.

"Holy chiz," Sammie said, shocked.

A security guard came and ushered the purple Mohawk chick out of the building. Another guard came and helped the poor guy up.

"Wow, someone has issues." I told the girls as we headed towards our car.

We arrived back to the Palmwoods. I hid my bags from Kendall, I didn't want him to see it until our date.

"You're going to have to tell us everything!" Danni said, excitedly.

"Calm down, you guys! I still got two days until our date!" I laughed.

We hung out the rest of the day. It was nice just hanging with the girls… the only thing that ruined it was Annica and James.

They were making out in a corner (they do that a lot don't they?) and then Annica kept glaring at me.

Well, I wasn't going to let her ruin my life… not anymore.


	40. Chapter 38

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Megan's POV~

It was the night. Those words kept popping up in my head.

Tonight was the date I had with Kendall.

The doorbell rang and Aunt Diana let Kendall in.

"Megan, Kendall's here!" She called down the hall.

"Thanks, Auntie." I said, coming out, smiling.

Kendall smiled when he saw me. "You look great."

"Nah, I'm not. Kendall, you're lying." I laughed. "You're the one that looks so good."

We playfully bickered back and forth until Aunt Diana stopped us.

"You guys are going to be late for the concert if you keep on acting so cute!" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks, Auntie." I said, kissing her on the cheek as Kendall led me out the door.

The Palmwoods Park was overflowing by the time we got there. Kendall had those good tickets though, so we were able to get to the stage.

The opening act, Mike Posner, sung 'Cooler Than Me.' Then the real act came on.

"How is everyone tonight?" Hayley Williams called out into the crowd.

The whole crowd screamed back in reply.

She then started to sing 'Ignorance'. Kendall and I danced and sang along, just like everyone else in the crowd.

We went to the food stands and we bumped into a girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She smiled at us. "Aren't you the couple that was right beside me by the stage?"

"Haha, I guess so." I said.

"Sorry about running into you." Kendall added.

"It's no problem. My name's Tori Adams (mebemaxkandsimonc). I'm new to the Palmwoods."

"I'm Megan Browne and this is my boyfriend,"

"Kendall Knight," Kendall finished for me.

"Aren't you in Big Time Rush?" She asked, quizzically.

"Yep, the one and only."

"No way!" She exclaimed. "I love your music!" She then turned to me.

"Didn't you model some outfits for J.C. Penney's?"

I was shocked. I never expected anyone to notice me from there. "Yeah, I did!"

"The commercial made me want to go out and by their clothes… and it's basically my whole wardrobe now!"

We made small talk for a few minutes and then we headed back to the front of the stage together.

Time flew by so fast and Hayley Williams and B.O.B were on their last song, Airplanes.

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night  
Kendall and I started to sing along with them. Then we started dancing. I'm sure everyone thought we were crazy but it seemed to me that Hayley didn't think we were.

"Come meet me backstage after the concert." She whispered to us while B.O.B was singing.

Some people around us were jealous but that didn't really bug us. At the end of the song, Kendall spun me around and kissed me.

People around us were cheering and clapping, both from the song and from our little moment.

"Thank you everyone! Have a good night!" Hayley and B.O.B said and they walked off the stage.

We hurried on through the back to meet Hayley. I was very curious about what she was going to say. And I know the girls would be pretty stoked once they learned of this.


	41. Chapter 39

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Kendall's POV~

Hayley smiled when she saw us.

"Hi," Both Meg and I said as we walked up to her.

"Hey!" She replied.

"Is there any reason you asked us to come back here?" I asked, curiously.

I knew Megan was dying to know the same answer.

"Well, first off, I wanted to say you guys are incredibly cute together! I also think I've seen you before." She told me.

"You think we're a cute couple?" Meg asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I mean you were dancing, singing, and kissing through the whole performance. It was cute to watch." She smiled.

"Now what were you asking me?" I asked her.

"You look familiar. Are you in a band?"

Everyone was hearing about us now. It was great to know. "Yeah, I'm in a band. Big Time Rush. We work for Gustavo."

~Megan's POV~

Hayley let us take some pictures with her and she gave us some autographs to give to our friends!

I went to bed exhausted that night. I was happy about everything that happened. Kendall was great.

No doubt about it Haley, Danni, and Sammie would be asking for details tomorrow nonstop.

I wasn't forgetting about Gabbi, Alyssa, and Christy though. I was mailing out their autographs first thing tomorrow morning.

I had good dreams that night.

~Andy's POV~

I glanced at the clock. 1:15… A.M. Yeah, I know, it's late. But hey, it's worth it.

I logged back onto the dating website and clicked on the chat box. I was chatting with a girl named Kendra Mowrey. I was also on Facebook, talking to everyone.

"So I'll send you some pictures of me, okay?" Kendra typed in.

I was very excited. "Yes! Here's my email. .

(He is self centered isn't he? XD)

I waited anxiously for her to send the pictures… I was afraid. What if she looked like Trudy… what if she was Trudy?

I opened the pictures and to my surprise… it was a guy!

"WHAT THE HECK!" I said, a little too loudly.

Megan and Haley burst in and gasped.

"Who is that?" Megan asked, wide eyed.

"Is that a guy… or a girl?" Haley asked.

"Um… it's nothing." I said, deleting the message and the pictures. "Just a little mistake." I chuckled.

"Yeah, it better be. Or I'm telling Diana and we're shipping you off to Military School." Meg informed me.

I looked towards the door nervously. "Aunt Diana's not going to wake up… is she?"

"I don't think so. We're closer to you." Haley said.

I sighed in relief. "Okay, good. Good night," I said.

"Good night, twerp." Megan said and her and Haley walked out the door.

~Kendall's POV~

The guys corned me first thing the next morning… well Carlos and Logan did. James just went to go get breakfast and do his hair.

I really did miss the old days… except for the part that there was no Megan, Haley, Danni, or even Sammie.

Annica was one person, we could live without!

"So… how was the date?" Logan asked.

"You know, like a date." I answered.

"Nah, really. How was it?"

"Well, we danced, sung along; we kissed a few times…" I trailed off, hoping they weren't paying attention… but they were.

"You kissed a few times? How many is a few?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know like five? I don't count how many times we kiss!" I exclaimed.

Why were my friends so complicated?

"Well, I kissed Annica twenty-three times on one date." James said, smugly.

"No one gives a sh!t about how many times you've kissed Annica!" Logan and Carlos said.

I wanted to change the subject quickly… before anything bad happened.

"We got to talk to Hayley after the show."

"No way!" Katie exclaimed. "Did you get any autographs?"

"Of course I did! One for each of you three!"

"What else did Hayley say?" Logan pressed.

"Well…" I started sheepishly.

"Come on tell us!" Katie yelled, impatiently.

"She said that Megan and I were the cutest couple she ever saw."


	42. Chapter 40

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~James's POV~

What Kendall just said shocked me. Was I actually feeling regret? I don't know why it bugged me so much but it did.

~Two weeks later; Still James's POV~

Okay, I admit it. I'm jealous of Megan and Kendall. I was jealous because I still love Megan.

Annica was looking at other guys too. She flirted with them and when I accused her, she said it was nothing. Bull crap. When I did it though, I was lectured and she threatened to break-up with me.

I really didn't care now.

I wish Megan would forgive me… but she couldn't even stand to look at me. Why did I even do what I did? I regretted it… and I was paying a price for it.

I texted Annica. I wanted to meet her… now.

J- Annica, can we go out tonight? I need to talk to you.

(BTW, it's Thursday.)

It took Annica a while to text back. I knew it was going to be like that. She was always like that.

A- I can't sorry. I'm busy till Sunday.

Of course, she was. I saw Megan and Kendall drinking smoothies across the pool. I noticed Megan glance at me but she turned her head away, quickly.

She had a look of hurt in her eyes.

~On Sunday~

I took Annica to a crowded place. I mean, I didn't want her to try and murder me. She wouldn't do that in front of a restaurant full of people. At least, I hope she wouldn't.

"Hey, Jamesy." She cooed and kissed my cheek.

It disgusted me. I couldn't see how I fell for her.

'Uh… Annica we need to talk."

She gave me a look and sat down across from me. "What's up?"

"Annica I'm breaking up with you." I said, firmly.

There was NO way I was letting her convince me otherwise.

"W-what?" Her voice quivered some. 'Why?"

"You know perfectly well why!" I accused. "Everything about you! The way you act around other guys, your devious schemes… shall I go on?"

"Why all of a sudden? Jamie, I love you!" She cried.

"No, you just like to win, Annica. You want to have everything you set your mind too and when someone else has it, you manipulate, seduce, and even kill to get it."

It felt good to let this off my chest. I wish I would have said it sooner… maybe I would have still had a chance with Megan.

"James… are you serious?" Annica asked, her eyes wide. They were filled with tears but they were menacing at the same time.

"Yes, Annica. Good-bye," I turned away and I started to walk out of the restaurant.

One for James, none for Annica.

Annica's voice made me turn around. Fear shook throughout my body.

"You're going to pay James. I know this is about Megan. Well, soon you won't have to worry about her." She laughed, evilly.

I didn't hear what else she said. I ran out before I could.

~The Next Day~

I picked up the phone. I had to do this. I had to hear her voice. She had to understand that I was sorry… and that I still loved her.

I still had her number on my phone. I hesitantly clicked the number and the dial tone sounded.

One, two, three… and she picked up.

"Hello?" She sounded so innocent. I didn't realize how much I missed her voice until now.

"Megan? It's James. We need to talk. Please, I need you to understand."

**So a cliffhanger! I am evil, aren't I? Well first of all, I wanted all of you to see James still loves her. And Megan as feelings for both boys… which probably won't end up good. I got a question for you all though. My first questions of the series… yay! :D**

**Who do you like better for Megan?**

**What do you think will happen?**

**What will Annica do?**


	43. Chapter 41

A Big Time Rush story: Fame & Fortune

~Megan's POV~

My breath caught in my throat. "James?"

"Thank goodness! Megs, we need to talk." He said, excitedly.

"James, I'm sorry. I can't! We're not together anymore… I can't trust you!" A few tears slipped down my face. "Good-bye," I clicked the receiver and put the phone down.

I flopped down on the couch face-first. "WHY ME?" I banged my head into the pillow.

Andy walked by. "Okaaay then… bye."

I heard a knock on the door and Diana opened it.

"Hello, Kendall! Are you here to see Megan?" She asked.

Aunt Diana loved Kendall. She thought him and I were a match made in Heaven.

"Yeah, Miss Brown." Kendall replied.

"Kendall! I told you to call me Diana! I don't want to sound old!" Aunt Diana ushered him inside.

"Megs?" I flipped over onto my back and waved at him.

"Hey, Kendie."

"Kendie?" He gave me a look.

"Don't you like it?" I asked him.

"Um… not really." He grinned.

"Fine, I'll just call you the boring name of… Kendall." I laughed.

Then I turned serious.

"James called me." I told him.

"He called you? What did he say?" Kendall demanded.

"Aw, is Kendall jealous?" I teased him.

"No… I just don't want him to hurt you again. So… what did he say?" Kendall asked again.

'He wanted to talk to me. Meet me someplace. I hung up on him." I told him.

"He broke up with Annica." Kendall stated.

"Really? Why?" I asked, confused.

Annica was going to kill me now. Surprisingly, I didn't get any texts yet.

"He still loves you," Kendall said, softly.

"He does?" I said, just as softly.

"I'd understand," Kendall said.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'd understand if you went back to him… to James." He tilted my head upwards. "I love you; I want you to be happy."

"Kendall," My voice was sharp. "I love you! He hurt me!"

"But I know you still love him… that he makes you happy."

D**n, Kendall! Why are you so freaking good at reading people? I looked at him and sighed in my head. James did make me happy… but so did Kendall. Kendall made me happy more than I imagined.

Kendall took my hesitation to speak as proof. "I knew it…"

"Kendall!" I leaped up and kissed him. "Stop it! I. Love. You!" I looked him in the eyes while I said it.

He smiled. "I'm glad you think that but if ever…"

I interrupted him. "Kendall Donald Knight!"

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry,"

~James's POV~

She actually hung up on me… maybe she did move on.

If so, I'm happy for her. Kendall's a great guy, and they both deserve the best.

I looked at my calendar and something caught my eye. Christina Perri's Jar of Hearts tour coming to the Palmwoods.

Hopefully, I could convince her to let me sing the song with her. To tell Annica to get a life, for one, and so Megs can see I still love her.

~Annica's POV~

My life's mission is pretty simple right now, kill Megan Browne and get James Diamond to love me… again.

Which would not be hard.

I laughed evilly to myself and grinned.

I looked at my calendar. Oh, the Christina Perri's Jar of Hearts tour. The perfect spot for James to confess his love to me… which he would.

I dialed the phone number of Bruno.

"Hello Bruno? It's me, Annica."


	44. Chapter 42

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Haley's POV~

Carlos and I walked through the lobby. It was unusually crowded. I walked up to the desk and started to bang on the bell.

Mr. Bitters finally walked out and started to flip on me. "WHAT DO YOU WANT? I was watching my soap opera!"

"Geez, just calm down, Bitters. I just wanted to know why the lobby is so crowded." I replied, smartly.

"Tomorrow is the Christina Perri Jar of Hearts tour here at the Palmwoods pool." Bitters replied.

"Oh, well… thank you." I walked back up to Carlos.

"Do you like Christina Perri?" He asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I put my arms around him.

"I was wondering if you would like to go?"

"Of course!" I stepped up and kissed him on the lips. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too!" He replied. He kissed me again.

"Whoa, too much public displays of affection!" Sammie said walking by. "Get a room!"

~Danni's POV~

Logan and I were in my apartment, lying on the couch watching Grown Ups.

"Do you want to go on a date tomorrow?" Logan asked me.

"Of course I do. Are you going to tell me where? Or else I'll get curious!" I accused him.

He always seemed to like to surprise me about where we go, so I always end up almost dying of curiosity.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you." He smiled, kissing me on the cheek. "Do you want to go to the Christina Perri Jar of Hearts tour at the Palmwoods pool?"

"No way! She's coming here? Of course I do!" I exclaimed.

Christina Perri was one of my new favorite singers. So of course I want to go see her perform with the only guy I will ever love.

"That's good." He pulled me close to him and we snuggled while watching the rest of the movie.

~Later on that day; Danni's apartment; everyone is there except for Megan, Kendall, and James. ~

All of us have heard about James trying to get Megan back. Truth was I didn't like it. I wanted Kendall and Megan to stay together. I mean James was once my friend, but he hurt her.

"James should stay away from Megs." I stated.

Logan looked at me. "Danni, you want her to be happy though."

"I know but still! She doesn't love him… does she?" I looked around at all of them.

"Well… Danni I think she actually does." Haley said. "I've heard her in the middle of the night… and so has Carlos."

Carlos nodded in agreement. "Sometimes she'll just say his name over and over again."

"I think she has feelings for both of them." Sammie said.

"Then who is she going to choose?" I asked.

No one knew the answer to it.

~James's POV; Outside Christina Perri's hotel room~

I stood outside her door, pacing back and forth. What was going to say.

Hey, can I sing with you? I want to get my girlfriend that I cheated on with an obsessive slut, back.

No way, that sounds really, really bad.

At that moment she opened her door.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Um… yeah. You're going to be at the Palmwoods pool tomorrow." I stated.

"Yeah, I know that." She nodded.

"Well, I was wondering… could I sing with you tomorrow when you sing _'Jar of Hearts'_?"

"Why?" She looked at me curiously.

"I messed up big time with my ex-girlfriend. I cheated on her and I realized I hurt her badly. I just want to let her know that I love her and that I'm sorry."

There I said it. I'm just hoping that it didn't sound messed up.

Her face softened some. "Oh, of course you can. What's your name by the way?"

"James Diamond," I answered. I turned to walk away. 'Thank you so much." And I left.

I just hoped Megan would understand.

~Annica's POV~

Bruno was very understanding. If James didn't take me back, he would get ready…

Man, I love my life… and truth be told, I love being a b**ch. It's fun, especially when you get to ruin peoples' lives.

I picked up my phone and I dialed in Megan's number.

_Stay away if you know what is good for you. Or else, you might just die… Be careful of everything around you. –A_

I sent the text message and I grinned to myself.

**Hey! Guess what! I'm going to now be posting a new episode everyday to lead up to the season finale! :D The season finale will be shocking if I do say so myself! ;) **

**So I guess it's somewhat like a mini-marathon!**


	45. Chapter 43

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Megan's POV~

"Megan, stop freaking being paranoid. Annica is just trying to do that to you!" Haley told me.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." I mumbled. Truthfully, I was still worried… but there was no way I was going to tell Haley that. She would flip out on me!

"Come on, Megs. You need to get ready for your date with _Kendall._" Haley grinned.

She always dragged out the word 'Kendall'.

I grinned back. "Yeah, I guess you're right!"

~James's POV~

Christina had gone over the song a few times with me, so I would know what to do.

I just hoped Megan would forgive me… and that Annica would get the hell out of my life.

"Cheer up, kid." Christina said. "I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"Thanks, but I kind of doubt it. I hurt her pretty badly." I answered.

"Well James, the world works in some pretty strange ways. Now come on, we're doing a mic check."

I followed her onto stage. In a little while, my love could say she forgives me… or that she never wants to see me again.

~An hour and a half later… James's POV~

I took a deep breath. I was behind the curtain and I heard Christina talking to the crowd. Soon she would say that she had a special visitor who would be singing with her. Someone who wanted to tell the love of his life he was sorry, and wanted to be with her.

"Well, everyone, I'm not going to be singing alone today!" Christina told the crowd. "James Diamond from Big Time Rush is going to be singing with me today! Come on out James!"

I took a deep breath and I ran onto the stage. "Hello, everyone," I waved.

"Tell them why you're here James." Christina encouraged me.

"I wanted to come out here today because I messed up with the girl I love… and I want to tell her I'm sorry." I told the crowd.

(Right now I suggest listening to Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri while you read this. DO IT NOW! XD)

We started to sing.

"I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are"

~Megan's POV~

I stood in shock. I just listened to James sing with her.

"Megan, I know you love him." Kendall said.

Then, I burst into tears.

"Megan, just go. I understand. I knew it would happen." He said.

"Kendall… no… I love you." I sobbed harder. "Please…"

Kendall looked at me sadly. "I'm so sorry, Megs."

"Kendall, don't… please!" I begged him.

He brushed my hair aside. "I'll always love you, Megan." He kissed my forehead and then he disappeared, just like that.

I wiped my tears aside and I tried to move through the crowd, trying to get to the front.

I arrived to the front of the crowd and I looked up at James. He was looking down at me, his eyes wide.

When Christina started singing herself, James mouthed 'I love you' to me.

I blushed slightly and mouthed back. 'I think I love you too.'

The song was over and James pulled me up onto the stage.

"This is the girl I messed up with." He told the crowd. He turned to me. "Megan, will you go back out with me?"

I looked at him and smiled slightly. "Yeah James… just please. Never ever do that to me again!" I hugged him tightly.

Everyone in the crowd was cheering us on and they started to chant 'Kiss, kiss, kiss!'

We looked at each other and he leaned in and kissed me gently. Almost like he was afraid to hurt me.

"JAMES DAVID DIAMOND!" A voice screamed.

We broke apart and looked… it was Annica.

"What are you doing?" She screamed.

"Why does it matter to you? I'm not dating you anymore. I am in love with Megan." James stated.

"You can't do this! We're meant to be together." She screeched.

"No, we weren't Annica. You're a selfish, manipulative, lying, slutty, b**ch." James said, angrily. "You better leave Megan alone!"

"Annica, get a life." I glared at her.

"You will pay Megan Browne. You. Will. Pay." Annica backed away into the crowd and she disappeared from sight.

James pulled me to him and murmured in my ear. "It's okay, it's okay."


	46. Chapter 44

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Haley's POV~

All of us saw Megan and James get back together and Annica flip out on them. Kendall must have let Megan. But no offense, Meg is kind of crazy for that… but if she's happy, I'm happy.

Megan has been freaked out about what Annica said. LA really has changed her. Both in good ways and bad.

~A week later; Megan's POV~

James pulled me close to him and kissed me gently.

He knew I was cautious about our show of affection being that Kendall was around and that I did love Kendall too.

"Do you really think Annica means it?" I asked for about the one millionth time today.

"Megan," James looked at me. "Please stop worrying."

"Make me," I said, smugly.

He grinned. "Okay, I will."

He kissed me and pulled me close to him. We broke apart and I glanced at the clock. It was 5:55.

"Aunt Diana is going to be home soon." I told him.

He nodded. "I'll see you later right?" He asked me.

"Yep, I'll see you later."

I was keeping my relationship with James a secret from Aunt Diana. For two main reasons. One, she loved Kendall and I as a couple. Two, she hated James for what he did to me.

Later on, James, Haley, Carlos, Danni, Logan, and I were going to be hanging out at the pool. I wish Kendall would too but he's mysteriously disappeared after the Jar of Hearts incident.

I just sat down and pondered my thoughts. A lot of thoughts came into my mind. They all kept coming back to 'You will pay Megan Browne, you will pay.'

~Annica's POV~

I called Bruno again. He said he could do the job in a week. That was fine by me. Soon, all my troubles would be gone and I'd have the life I had a month ago. Hm… that reminds me to do something.

I picked up my phone and texted Megan again. Oh, how I loved to torment her.

_You better be careful… watch everything around you. This week could be your last. –A_

I hit send and laughed. I could only imagine the look on her face.

~?'s POV~

I was cleaning my gun. I was going to be using it soon. But then… she said make it painful. A gun is not painful enough. It's too… hm, what's the word? Soft… yes that's it.

I pulled out my butcher knife. Yes, haha, I liked this much better.

I cut the air a few times, satisfied with the swish of the knife.

This was going to be my best kill yet.

**Hey! Sorry this was another short episode. It's just short cuz I'm almost to the end of this season!**

**So here are a few questions for ya! :D**

**Who do you think ? is?**

**Are you happy Meg and James are back together. (There will be drama next season, trust me.)**

**Who hates Annica?**


	47. Chapter 45

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Megan's POV~

James and I were doing a pretty good job of keeping ourselves a secret. When I said I went down to hang out with the group, James and I could cuddle and kiss without being noticed… well mostly.

I noticed Sammie, Danni, and Haley exchange looks.

They were entitled to their opinions but James wouldn't hurt me. I was walking into the apartment after we hung out and Aunt Diana was there waiting for me.

"Meg, this came in the mail today. It's from Kendall." She said.

I was sincerely shocked. This might not be good. I took the package back to my room and I opened it. There was a tiny box and I opened it to find a beautiful locket.

Here's the locket: .com/imgres?imgurl=http:/productimages./necklace_AlwaysInMyHeartLocket_&imgrefurl=http:/www.%3Frecordid%3D12476&usg=_ES_WonY5utxxw0WPrJTZEVM3p6E=&h=350&w=300&sz=12&hl=en&start=40&sig2=VecivSEi-n93UHFzw5y0Kw&zoom=1&tbnid=X5yUTakjUdoyKM:&tbnh=154&tbnw=132&ei=VPmDTe-aLISdgQebrKXeCA&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dlocket%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26rlz%3D1T4ACAW_enUS377US380%26biw%3D1345%26bih%3D504%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C1268&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=697&vpy=134&dur=2075&hovh=243&hovw=208&tx=89&ty=134&oei=QfmDTcPPGc6SgQfHyoHHCA&page=4&ndsp=13&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:40&biw=1345&bih=504

_Dear Megan, Probably by the time you read this, you will be back with James. I knew it would happen. I'm okay with that, if you're happy, I'm happy. I wanted you to have this. Hopefully you will wear it. If you do, I know you still love me, always in the heart, like the locket says. I love you Megan. –Kendall_

He was so sweet. I opened the locket and there was a picture of Kendall and me in it. It was a beautiful photo.

I remembered what I was going to get him for our 3 month anniversary.

It was that new hockey stick that he kept staring at when we went through town. I remembered I asked the store owner to save it for me.

I picked up the phone and I called the store.

"Welcome to Razor's Sporting Goods. How may I help you?" The voice asked.

"I put something on lay away. My name is Megan Browne. Do you guys still have it?" I asked him.

I heard the typing of the computer in the background. "Yes, we still have it."

"I'm going to come down and buy it. How much would that be?"

I heard more typing on the computer. "The total is $43.81."

I pulled out some money from the acting commercials I've done. "Okay, thank you. I will be down there tomorrow morning to pick it up.

That night I went to bed with dreams of Kendall and James in my head.

~The Next Morning~

Right away that morning I headed to the Sporting Goods store. I pulled into the parking lot and I jumped out and ran into the store.

"Welcome to Razor's Sporting Goods. How may I help you?" A woman at the front desk asked.

"I'm Megan Browne. I called yesterday. I want to buy my item I put on layaway."

"Oh, right. That new hockey stick. The total is $43.81." She answered.

I paid for the hockey stick and I headed for the post office. I asked them to wrap it and I gave the address to mail to Kendall.

I wrote a small note to him too.

_Dear Kendall, thank you for my gift. I'll of course wear it. I was planning on getting you this for our three month anniversary but his happened. I hope you like it though. With love, M.B_

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Haley and I just searched for casting calls. Danni was at a music video shooting. She was an extra. Sammie has a minor role in a TV, so she was filming. The guys were gone, practicing their harmonies with Gustavo. So it uneventful.

My phone rang and I picked it up… another text message… from Annica.

I've gotten so many texts from her in the past few days. I have had enough of it.

I read the text and then gulped.

_Only a few days left. Make the best of them. –A_

~Annica's POV~

She was getting scared. What Megan didn't know was that I was around, watching.

She deserved to be scared.

Bruno was going to do his job well. He always does.


	48. Chapter 46

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Three days before Annica's plan takes action~

~Kendall's POV~

I got the hockey stick Megan sent me. So she still loved me. I guess it was good to know, but now James had her.

I couldn't believe she spent so much on that hockey stick for me.

I reread the note again, reading each word she wrote carefully.

"What are you doing Kendall?" James asked, walking into our bedroom.

I hid the note quickly under my pillow. "Nothing… just chilling out."

"Um… okay." He glance at my new hockey stick. "Nice, when'd you get that?"

"Uh… a little while ago." I lied.

'Oh, well you can use that now! Carlos, Logan, and I are going to the ice rink. You want to come?" He asked me.

I smiled, slightly. It was nice to be friends with James again. "Sure,"

~Megan's POV~

The boys invited Haley, Danni, and I to play ice hockey with them. I was nervous to come face-to-face with Kendall again. Maybe he wasn't even going to use my gift… who knows.

I was going to have fun though. Just like the old times… before Annica ruined everything.

We rode in a limo to the ice rink. I sat between Danni and James and on the other side there was Kendall, Haley, Carlos, and Logan.

We were pretty much quiet the whole way there. Only Carlos, Logan, and James were talking and joking around.

We arrived and the guys helped us get our ice skates on and they got us our hockey equipment.

"James, I hope you know I can't play hockey." I told him. "I'll most likely fall on my face."

"Well, that's fine. I'll be there to catch you if you fall." He helped me up and helped me get on the ice.

I hung onto James until we started. Haley and Logan were team captains. I also couldn't help but notice Kendall was using the hockey stick I bought him.

"Okay… I choose Megan." Haley said.

"I pick Danni." Logan said. Danni nervously skated over to him. She did pretty well.

"Um… Carlos." Haley grinned.

"James, you're on my team." Logan said.

"So Kendall is on our team then." Haley said.

"Four on three how is that fair?" James asked.

"Hey, I'm the girl who's most likely to fall on her face. You have no need to worry." I said, laughing.

The game started. On our team, Carlos was Goalie, Haley was defense, and Kendall and I were offense. On the other team, Logan was goalie, Danni was defense/ offense if needed, and James was offense.

I was surprisingly doing okay. I did fall a few times and like James promised, he caught me.

"Megan, look out!" Kendall called.

He was too late. The hockey puck flew for my head and it knocked me over on the ice.

"D*mn, that hurt." I yelled.

"It looks like did." Carlos said.

"Here let me see." Logan skated over and kneeled by me. "It's probably just going to turn black and blue. Nothing to worry about. It won't cause you any brain damage." He smiled.

"That's not funny!" I said.

"Here, I'll kiss it and make it feel better," James said, kissing my forehead and then my lips.

"My lips aren't hurt." I told him.

"I know," He grinned.

We got back to the game and we beat Logan's team pretty good. The score was 14 to 5. Carlos was a pretty good goalie.

We stopped for ice cream on the way back to the Palmwoods and we all had a blast. We joked around and pulled a few pranks on each other. My favorite was the one when we pushed James in the pool… but who would have known he would have grabbed onto me at the last second and pulled me in with him?

If Annica did think she could kill me, I could say I lived my life to the fullest the past couple days. But whatever Annica said was not going to bug me.

I flopped onto my bed and looked at my phone.

Another message.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock. You're life is slowly running out. –A_

~?'s POV~

I've been going on mini missions, getting ready for my big mission to kill Megan Browne.

I looked at my hands. They were a bloody mess from killing another hobo.

I've been practicing with my knife… I've got my technique down good.


	49. Chapter 47

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~The day of Annica's plan~

~James's POV~

I was happy having Megan back in my life. We acted like the Annica incident never happened, which is what I liked.

I headed up to her apartment to hang out. Diana wasn't going to be home until later tonight because Megan said she was going to sew some dresses for a charity cause.

"Hey, Babe." I said when she opened the door.

"Hey, Jamie." She said, hugging me tightly. "So whatcha wanna do?"

She was so cute. I kissed her, gently. "Well… was thinking we should watch Charlie St. Cloud-"

"We already watched that." Megan interrupted.

"That's kind of the point." I grinned. I leaned down and kissed her again. "So we can do this the whole time."

"Oh," She grinned. "I would like that."

We barely watched the movie except Megan made me watch the sad parts with her.

She cried at the sad parts… like she always seemed too and she buried her head in my chest.

~Megan's POV~

"Oops… I got your shirt wet James. I'm sorry," I said.

"It's fine," James reassured me.

"No seriously. Take it off. I'll put it in the dryer for you." I told him.

"Megs, it's just your tears. I really don't care." He raised his eyebrows.

I walked over to the kitchen and James followed me. I pulled out the hose in the sink (you know what I'm talking about right?) and I sprayed him with it. I sprayed him all over.

~?'s POV~

I was ready. I was going to attack in about three or four hours.

"Are you ready Bruno?" Annica asked me.

I stabbed the air and looked at her. "Of course I'm ready. She'll soon be dead."

Annica smiled. "Good, but make sure James isn't around. If anyone else is there though, take care of them. We don't need any witnesses."

"I know, Annica." I said, annoyed.

She really did get on my nerves sometimes. I just wanted to stab _her _sometimes, but no. She paid well and I wasn't supposed to kill my clients.

So Megan Browne would be soon as dead soon.

~Megan's POV~

James and I started throwing water on each other. We were both soaked from head to foot.

"See, your shirt is not only wet from my tears." I pointed out.

He grinned and shot me again with the hose. "You're just wet."

"That's not funny James Diamond." I said.

"I think it is." He walked over to me and kissed me again.

I broke away from him and unbuttoned his shirt. "I'm putting this in the dryer." I took my top shirt off. (She has a cammie on!)

I threw both of our tops in the dryer.

I looked at his chest and grinned. I noticed him looking at me and I looked away, blushing.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked me, grinning mischievously.

"Maybe I do…" I said, grinning back. "You've got some very nice abs… and muscles… d*mn, you're just hot okay?"

"I'm touched." He said.

He cupped my face in his hands. "You're beautiful, Megs. No matter what you say."

We kissed again. We sure do kiss a lot. He picked me up and set me down on the counter top.

"I'm not beautiful James. It's just not true!" I exclaimed, looking away from him.

"Megan," He said in a warning tone. "You need to forget about that. I love you, and you're beautiful."

I smiled at him. "I believe you," I leaned over and kissed him some more. I didn't notice the time.

"Ahem," A voice said.

We turned around and there stood Aunt Diana.

"Hey… Aunt Diana. Why are you home?" I asked, nervously.

"I finished up early. And why are you kissing James? And why is he shirtless?" She practically yelled.

"I've been dating James… and we're drying his shirt." I said smartly.

"I think I'm going to go." James said, looking between the both of us. "I'll see you later." He kissed me on the cheek and left.

"I don't want you seeing him." Aunt Diana said, firmly. "And that is that."

**So you guys, the next episode is the season finale! Wow, Aunt Diana is mean; ruining Megan and James's kissing fest. **

**They kissed a lot this episode, didn't they? ;)**

**What do you think is going to happen during the finale?**


	50. Chapter 48 SEASON FINALE!

A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune

~Megan's POV~

"Why can't I?" I screamed at her.

"He hurt you! How long have you been dating him?" Diana demanded.

"For a while… like a week or so!" I yelled.

"Break up with him! I want you nowhere near him!" She screamed.

"You're not the boss of me! You're not my mother!" I was starting to cry now too. Crying and screaming made a deadly combination.

"You do what I say Megan Christine Browne." She said through clenched teeth.

"No," I said, smugly.

"You do it now, or you're grounded."

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I HATE YOU!" I screamed at her.

It pained me to see that look on her face. She turned around and left the apartment without saying another word to me.

I jumped on the couch and started screaming and crying at the same time. I flung all the pillows off the couch and I stopped screaming. Now, I only cried.

I just laid on the couch and stared out the window for about an hour. I was the only one home. Aunt Diana didn't return.

I heard the door creak open and footsteps walk in almost silently.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Diana." I said, not turning around.

There was no reply.

"Aunt Diana?" I turned around and there was a man with a knife.

I screamed.

"Time to die." The knife lunged for me.

Out of the corner or my eye, I saw Aunt Diana come in. When she saw what was happening, she screamed as well.

"D*mmit," The man grumbled. He turned away from me and charged towards Aunt Diana.

I wanted to tell her to look out but no sound escaped my throat.

The man threw Aunt Diana against the wall. "This will keep you quiet, b**ch." He stabbed her with the knife. Once, then twice.

I was crying hard now. Aunt Diana let out a piercing scream.

"Obviously you're not quiet enough." The man said and he dug his knife into Aunt Diana's throat.

"AUNT DIANA!" I screamed. Finally, the air came to me.

The man stabbed Aunt Diana in the chest again. Her screams echoed throughout the room, and she slumped to the ground.

I was afraid of what that might mean. "No, Aunt Diana. No… NO!"

"Now time for you to die." The man said, heading for me.

This was my only chance. My only chance to stay alive. I took in a big gulp of air and screamed as loudly as I could.

"Shut the h*ll up!" The man growled. He raised his knife in the air.

"MEGAN!" James's voice yelled. He ran into the room. "GET THE H*LL AWAY FROM HER!"

The guy glanced at James and mumbled some words under his breath. "I'll be back. That's one thing you can count on."

He disappeared down the hall.

I ran for Aunt Diana. "Aunt Diana, please wake up." I started to sob. "Please…"

James put his arms around me. "James, get help. Please! She can't die!" I cried.

James nodded his head and was out the door. In a few minutes, Kendall, Haley, Carlos, and Katie came in with him.

"Mrs. Knight is calling 911." Haley said.

"Logan and Danni are waiting for the ambulance to come. Sammie's out watching for shady looking people. They're going to show the paramedics the way up." Katie informed.

I nodded and started crying. I was trying to keep Aunt Diana from bleeding but it wasn't working out too well. I was covered in her blood.

James sat down beside me and let me cry on his shoulder. No one said anything at all.

Ten minutes later, Logan and Danni came in with the paramedics.

They rushed over to Diana and felt for her pulse.

"We're going to need to operate on her now, if we want her to live." The first paramedic said.

We nodded solemnly. We went to sit in the kitchen, when Andy came in.

"Hey… wait… what's wrong?" He looked around at all of us.

I couldn't say anything, so Haley did. "Aunt Diana was stabbed. I'm sorry Andy…"

Andy started crying too. I held my hands out to him, and he sunk to the floor, crying.

The paramedics came over to us. "I'm sorry,"

"Diana Browne, died of her wounds. We're so sorry." The other said.

"No… no…" I grabbed onto James and cried harder than I ever have before.

**So… this is the finale. Season 2 is called A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes. Be on the look-out for it. It should be up Monday.**

**What are your thoughts on the story?**


End file.
